Nightshade
by DaXWhiteLighters-4678
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Vengeance

**Here..is my greatest masterpiece yet..the most hilarious, heart wrenching emotional story I had ever put down on paper..I know what your thinking "What the heck are you talking about?" Well, if I told you it would not only take away two hours of my precious time, it will also blow away the entire story altogether! But I can give you an idea of what you are up against..**

**This is the story about five different people, five destinies and one choice that could throw the cosmos and beyond into total chaos..This story begins when the three Waltz brothers are brought back to life and succeed in capturing Princess Garnet. But having forgotten their dark and violent past, of their servitude to the Queen, they have no idea of who they truly are. Two brothers break away from their prison only to find that their glorious past was nothing but death, despair and the blood of innocents..it is then they decide to join the Heroes of Gaia to rid the planet of Queen Brahne and her madness forever..**

**Meanwhile, the eldest Waltz posses a power that only few men in the galaxy were ever known to have it..and he may be the key to overthrow his master's creator once and for all..or will it be vice versa? **

**And meanwhile..the Waltz's creator struggles with his inner demons as he plots to destroy the one who stole away his life and his heart's love..**

**And meanwhile..one girl accidentally stumbles upon her master's dark and romantic past and glimpses the person he once was..before his father took it all away from him. Will she be able to reach his heart and save him from his own demise? Or is the man whom she truly loves lost already?**

**You will just have to read and find out in..**

**Nightshade written by Lead Cockatoo and Skye Mage  
**

**...**

**Rated teen for strong language and violence**

**Chapter One: Vengeance**

He grinned watching the little mage ran full pelt towards him, the knight at his heels. He skidded to a stop a little ways away. "Why-why did you do that?" he cried, his childish voice cracking with rage "Weren't they your friends?"

He laughed at such an absurd thought; **"You little shit! Do I look like some lowly Black Mage soldier?"**

"Even if they weren't your allies, what you did was reprehensible!" bellowed the knight in turn gnashing his teeth aggressively.

"**HAHAHA! Worry not about them! Many more are produced even now!"**

The shock radiating powerfully from the child's eyes prompt a satisfied chuckle from the great mage. Suddenly the monkey tailed kid scurried from the cockpit and crouched defensively along side his comrades "What are you?"

He glared balefully down at him. He was the one, they had told him, he and that mage both who killed them! His anger flared violently, gathering in his rod he pointed it at the child and snarled **"It wouldn't do you any good if I answered since your all going to die!"**

"Fool! I told the last one I would escort the Princess to the castle myself!" the knight said in a whiny tone "It's this monkey-this stupid boy! He is always interfere-"

"**SILENCE!"** The Waltz snapped **"I came not for the princess! In fact,"** he snarled **"I don't give a shit about her!"**

"What are you talking about?"

He narrowed his eyes, heated black magic pulsing strongly in his aura, against his body **"I only came to avenge my brothers!"** And with that he snapped his rod out and shot another Thundaga spell in the child's direction, blowing the little mage away and crashing hard against the cockpit. He heard the princess shriek from within and he charged for him. Spotting the mage through the black cloud of smoke, he whipped out his rod and whacked the child full in the face, sparks crackled off. He screamed in pain and the Waltz grinned watching the mage fall again. But just then, the mage started to glow. Puzzlement turned to near shock as a blinding white light engulfed the child. It seemed to charge up this mage for he now gazed back almost challengingly at his opponent, steepled hat pointed, a white-hot eye now slits.

Instinct screamed at him to turn and he dodged just as the knight's blade sliced through the air, slashing into the floorboards. He then onto the cockpit and raised his fist cast Fira onto his enemies. A great explosion engulfed the party, but miraculously the monkey leaped up alongside him with the glowing mage perched atop his shoulders.

"THUNDARA!"

He felt searing hot electricity snap through his entire body, he rasped out in pain, a blaze engulfed him fire now eating away at his cloak-the smell of smoke and burning feathers choking him and he rose into the air, burnt wings straining slightly as he carried himself up into the wind. He flapped his wings harder, the flames dying out, he pointed his staff at the little boy-the iron burnt into his already deformed hand but he ignored the pain and summoned up the most powerful spell that came to mind

**"BLIZZARA!"**

Icicles materialized outta thin air and impaled the child knocking him over the edge, landing somewhere down on the deck. He felt the swift lash of the dagger blades across his shoulders and his chest. He thrust out his rod and blocked the next few slashes, he pushed the monkey overboard and leaped down, staff raised-

"**FIARAGA!"**

…

He woke with a start. A dull pounding echoed in the back of his head, red and green fireworks exploded before his eyes. He quickly closed them, feeling his stomach lurched. He rolled over onto his side, knowing that he was gonna throw up any minute. It felt like some searing hot iron claw was slowly turning his stomach inside out. Even picturing THAT made the bile rise in his throat. He waited for the moment to hurl. But after a few moments the nausea subsided and he began to relax once more. He shivered suddenly feeling cold.

Still without opening his eyes he felt around his scarred fingers feeling soft flannel beneath him.

Soft, like how a cloud would feel, he thought.

But thinking seemed to make his head throb even more, placing a hand to his forehead; he relaxed his eyes that were hidden behind clamped eyelids.

Still keeping one hand over his eyes, he felt around with the other hand and touched a blanket. He grasped the soft thing and pulled it over him. He burrowed deeper into it, it smelled slightly of Potion or some other medical substance but it warmed his shivering form and feeling once again drowsy fell asleep within minutes

…

A beam of sunlight woke him out of another dream filled with fire and rage. But the instant he ventured his eyes open and cast his eyes around the now bright room, it faded almost at once from his mind, as if it never happened.

He still felt a dull pain in the back of his forehead but he did not feel the least bit nauseous. He was in a small bedroom with yellowed wallpaper and a shabby looking wardrobe. Simple curtains hung in the windows that the sunlight filtered through, bathing half the little room in warmth. He slowly sat up; his limbs seemed to creak as they supported him, unusually stiff. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hurried over to the window bending slightly to peer out of it.

A large brown building loomed over the little yard, casting a rather large shadow over the dew-drenched grass. Cockerels and their mates pecked at he grass, clucking to one another, one with pure white feathers skittered around one plump little hen with his wing dragging in the dirt. He watched these birds with a curious fascination leaning his head against the cool windowpane. Eventually though the monotonous activities of the chickens made him sink into a almost torpid state, gazing at nothing in particular, his mind blank devoid of all thoughts.

He stuttered violently when one of the roosters crowed and he seemed to wake up, forgetting that he was standing there at all.

Turning he saw the mirror on the dresser and started toward and gazed at himself for a long, long time.

His face was a color he could not describe-a faint black, violet-purple, charcoal grey, deep midnight-all blending harmoniously together into one color that had no name, at least not to his knowledge. Long pink scars criss crossed his entire face. his nose looked as if it was split in two. He then noticed his neck and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. There was a deep, half healed gash in the that traveled from his adam's apple and disapeared into the thuck tuff of feathers at his collarbone.

He blinked. 

**What the fuck happened to me? **

It was then he noticed the wings. He turned to gaze at the long blue pinions attached to his back. He found that he could move them, stretching out one wing experimentally marveling at how it moved, and the feathers quietly rustling.

He did not hear the door open silently on oiled hinges. A slight gasp sent him nearly leaping out of his shoes. Heart plummeting against his ribcage, He spun around, wings snapping out instinctively ready to attack. His feathers accidentally knocking several bottles and pots off the dresser top clattering to the floor, that too making him start again.

There stood an old lady clutching some sort of tray who stared back at him in surprise.

He stared down at her, chest heaving heavily, after speculating her he realized that she was no real threat, unless she'd try and knock him over the head with that tea tray. Inwardly he hoped she wouldn't for the back of his head still throbbed, like someone was gently whacking it with a rubber hammer. But she seemed too scared, he noticed that her trembling fingers gripped the handles of the tray. She gazed up at him bravely, yet he saw her tremble slightly.

There was no reason really; he wasn't about to hurt her.

"I-I didn't realize that you'd be awake," she finally spoke, her little voice twittered like a bird's.

Opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out for his throat was too parched for the words to flow, instead out came a slight cough.

"You feeling alright?"

'Y-yeah," came the rasping reply

"Well I must say you are certainly the most lively patients I have ever cared for" he glanced pointedly at the little boxes with jewelry spilling out onto the floor, glass bottles emanating a sweet odor. Feeling dreadfully embarrassed for his jumpiness he bent down to scoop up the contents

"I-I'm dreadfully sorry, I thought that-maybe-"

"Oh that's alright young man!" she said placing the tray on the dresser and bending down to help him pick up her cosmetics. He placed them on the dresser while she rearranged them in their proper order-

glass bottles go on one side and necklaces and pots go on the other.

They stood a tad awkwardly until the elderly woman asked him quite kindly

"So how are you feeling?"

Rather stupid he wanted to say, but instead he straightened up replied

"Fine thank you-still have a headache, ma'am,"

"Well I'm not surprised, you must've hit your head on something hard, you were knocked out when I found you-"

"F-find me? W-here where did you find me?"

"In the river."

"River?"

"Yes."

"How how did I get here?" he wondered aloud, he leaned against the wardrobe and placed a hand on his forehead

"I'm not sure, I was walking Lola-my chocobo down by the river and then I saw you..You looked like you got in a mighty nasty scrap, all burnt and clothes were torn-sir are you feeling alright?"

"I-I-I" He suddenly felt weak, his legs buckling underneath him, he grabbed the side of the dresser

"Here!" said the old lady taking his hand in her own and guiding him to the bed "You must rest!"

He lowered himself gently onto the bed, his whole head now throbbing

How did I get here? what am I doing here? What is this place-Oh, oh GOD!

"Here, drink this" she handed him a little cup. It contained a brown liquid that emanated a slight acrid odor; he felt his stomach turn and he glanced up at the elderly lady uncertainly

"Go on it'll help,"

He tilted the cup slightly letting a little bit trickle down into his mouth. To his surprise it tasted rather sweet, like a minute tea. He drained the tea in one swallow, suddenly finding himself thirsty.

"Ma-may I have some water?" he asked rather politely

"Why of course you can!" she trotted over to the dresser where she had a miniature clay jug poured a little water into his teacup and handing it to him. He tanked her then drains it with one gulp. She refilled the cup and he drunk again, slower this time.

"You f-found me in the river?" he asked, his voice still low and raspy but no longer that broken croak

"Yes, your clothes were torn, your skin had horrible burns on them, and your arm was broken but it healed last night."

"How long have I-?"

"Oh you've been sleeping for nearly two days now, but tossing in and out of dreams, several times I thought I had lost you for good, you never woke up on some days-trying to get you awake to take medicine.."

"Four days.."

"Yes."

He stared into space letting it sink in. Suddenly a clear visual appeared before his eyes-

He remembered hot liquid pour over him, like molten lava, him screaming in pain struggling to escape, agony pulsed through his already convulsing body. His every thought pierced his mind, felt lie it was being torn apart-

his limbs one arm in particular felt as if a thousand shards of poisoned glass stuck into his arm, sending needles of pain up into his mind

he tried to move

tried to break free

tried to get out

cannot

strength leaving him

little snaps of electricity popping dying one by one in the merciless waves

then..

After an eternity of indescribable hell, he felt as if he were lifted out of the swirling vortex of frozen fire a breeze-a pure gust of wind that smelled of healing and purity..

the lingering pain on his charred flesh left him, he felt warm wrapped in a protective cotton shell, giving himself up to this comforting whirlwind of light

He woke suddenly from his reverie-panic seized him, and for the first time the situation dawned upon him. He snapped up his head startling the elderly lady

"I-I-I-I!" was all he could stammer out, he knew there was something missing, something was wrong. All this time his mind had been blank, blissfully unaware of his surroundings taking all of it to be a dream. But where was he really? Who was she? Is this another dream or reality?

"Sir, you need to rest," urged the young lady but this was impossible for him to do so. He cannot rest! He had to find out where he was! What he had lost! Suddenly his vision blurred as color and light blended. He fell back onto the bed trying to govern his urge to become very sick.

"There there, you need rest," she repeated above him "Its alright now," she added in a more soothing tone "your safe, absolutely safe I promise you that just close your eyes abit"

She placed something damp against his forehead and handed another to place against his mouth, he pressed the cool wet cloth to his blackened lips finding that it soothed his nausea somewhat, but his heart still thudded painfully against his ribcage.

Half an hour later he drew the cloth away from his face and sighed deeply. The elderly lady was still there beside the bed watching him closely, her brow furrowed worriedly.

"Miss?"

"Mmm?"

"What happened here?" he pulled down his shirt collar to show the long scar.

She shook her head "You had that when I found you."

"Ahh.." he sighed, starting to feel sick again and laid his head back against the pillows.

"What's your name?"

Silence.

"I-I don't know." he said before drifting off into another feverish sleep.

**...**

**I own nothing from Final Fantasy IX  
**


	2. Nowhere to go

**Believe it or not, this is a really fluffy chapter! Written by yours truly-Skye Mage! Yeah I leave all the gore up to Lead to deal with! XD Here No. Three dwells in despair but thankfully he is visited by a plucky little chocobo! Yeah, a chocobo! Weird huh? One second he is rippin up some crazy shit, the next he is petting chocobos..your probably all like 'what the hell kinda fic is this?' hah! Well hope you enjoy! **

**Rated K **

**I own nothing from Final Fantasy IX; it is property of Square Enix. Jewelette and her chocobos are OCC created by moi.**

**Chapter Two: Nowhere to go**

The next day felt as long as a decade.

The only clue to his forgotten identity was that he been some sort of mage. He attempted it and easily created a ball of fire in his clenched fist and froze the water in the chicken yard with a simple ice spell.

This had excited him but in the end he hit another dead end.

Okay, he knew how to cast magic..what now?

He dressed up in his savior had cleaned and mended. With Jewelette's assistance to pull on his jacket, for his wings had a hard time fitting through the slits on the back. But once it was on, he marveled how it fit so perfectly almost as if it was made specially for him and him alone

..which it probably was..

Within one of his inner pockets he found a small crystal orb that glowed in his palm. He had no idea of what it was, neither did Jewelette. But he held onto it, just in case it was important.

He had spent the remainder of the next day and a half-lost in thought, yet there was nothing to think about really so often he immersed himself in an almost meditative state while standing among the chickens pecking at his feet.

He preferred to be outside, the cramped air inside didn't set well in his lungs. The wounded mage felt so lost. It was among the worst feelings in this world to forget whom you are and with nothing to go on at all save for a ragged steepled hat and a blue cloak with a feathered collar.

He had come from seemingly nowhere, with nowhere to go.

That afternoon he plodded across the old lady's property eyes cast down at the wet ground, thinking off nothing in particular, when he came up upon a chocobo. He recognized her as Lola (Jewelette introduced him after he had gotten out of bed when the bright yellow bird poked her head through the open kitchen window) and her baby (he assumed) for it looked like a miniature version of her, only the feathers were a pale yellow-almost white, not like the lemon-gold plumage of the mother.

He stood several yards from them. The mother looking up watching him intently.

..She must've thought I was sneaking up on her, he mused to himself..

She gave a short snort at him and her crest went slightly down which did not look like a good sign. He was backing up slowly, not wanting to get tangled up with a four hundred pound bird that looked like she can decapitate him with her razor sharp beak in a single stroke, when the baby looked up from her meal and spotted the stranger.

Curious she took several steps from her mother toward the retreating mage, giving him a sort of "I'll beat you within an inch of your life if you dare and try anything." Glare.

Black Waltz Three had almost replied "Yes ma'am."

The two birds trotted over-well the baby bird more likely charged over to him, almost knocking the startled mage close she was no taller than his knee, enormous black eyes gazed up into his own, looked like she was trying find his face within the darkness. Meanwhile the mother circled him slowly sniffing him out-the Waltz froze expecting the larger bird to dig her beak into the back of his neck if he made the slightest move. But she sensed no ill will from this man; nevertheless she watched his every move intently.

..Well, at least she's doing her job, he thought with a smile..

The baby was eager to become friends with the visitor, she whined softly up at him stretching her short little wings and rubbed her head against his deformed hand. He stood there and watched her repeat the action unsure what she was doing.

Slowly he knelt down all the way into the dew soaked grass-he still towered over her-and cautiously reached up to stroke the side of the baby's neck.

He was expecting the mother to lunge forward and bite off his talon, but she didn't.

The baby's feathers felt so soft beneath his rough fingers, the little bird seemed to like this for she stretched out her neck and made this soft little noise in her throat. His hand traveled up under her pearly-grey beak and scratched under her chin lightly. Her sudden whine startled him and she flapped her wings again. He understood this was her way of expressing her delight.

The waltz felt something stir within him as he looked down at the baby chocobo, a sensation he had never before felt in his known life

..Truly it was the first time he had ever felt this..

An emotion welling up within his breast, that made him grin down at the bird-child, he began to laugh-

A light little giggle escaped his lips, a bell-like thrill that rolled over his tongue and out into the sweet condensed air. The baby whined along with him, it was not a poor unhappy whine it was full of laughter and the love of this new life she was currently exploring.

How long he sat petting the frisky little chocobo he had no idea...Its seemed forever, but this sort of thing made him feel joyful made him forget the oppressive worry of not knowing who he was.

"You are a pretty little girl aren't you?' he asked "such a pretty girl.."

..Or boy..

"Or-are you a boy chocobo?"

The baby whined

"I just cannot tell I'm no expert on telling a chocobo's gender, you see"

The baby whined as if to laugh, if the mother had eyebrows she would've raised them.

'But you look too pretty to be a boy, how about I call you girl for now, I hope you do not mind, would you?"

He began to think that she did understand him, for she nodded her head at his reply. He laughed

"O-kay then, a girl it is!" he laughed again, the 'little girl' chocobo joining in.

..

**Okay yeah, really sappy chapter-nothing you'd probably expect after a fight to the death huh? Well this proves to be very important later on..in ten chapters or so! XD Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are most appreciated!**


	3. Lazuli

**Author's Note: This is written by Skye Mage**

**Rated K **

**I do not own anything from Final Fantasy IX. Jewelette, Lola, Gerra and Lazuli are OCC created by moi. **

**Chapter Three: Lazuli**

The red sun sank slowly into the darkened mist, the twilight air cooling rapidly. The little chocobo followed the waltz back to the house, her mother trailing behind her. Jewelette came out unto the porch smiling at the sweet sight and introduced the baby as Lazuli.

It was a girl after all! He grinned broadly for having guessed right

"Lazuli, that's a very pretty name," he commented stroking his new friend's crest making her squeal in delight again. Whenever she did that, the Waltz felt something in his heart squeeze for this little bird.

"Yes," Jewelette agreed "I was always fond of the stone lapis lazuli..my daughter was named Lazuli, you know."

"Really?"

Yes but..she passed on two years ago.."

"Oh," said the Waltz unsure how to reply "I'm very sorry."

There was a pause before Jewelette continued.

"Little Lazuli here was born she reminded me so much of my daughter that I named her after her. Now every time I look into this little chocobo's eyes, I am reminded of her.'

Another pause, longer than the last. The waltz spoke up

"How does Lazuli here remind you of your daughter?" he asked gently

"You see how this little one's very affectionate? Female chocobos are rarely that friendly. They like their space, far more then males do-I swear I once owned this chocobo named Malcolm and I swear he'd roll over onto his back so you would give him a tummy rub, he was THAT friendly,"

The waltz laughed trying to imagine a bird that size playfully rolling about on the ground.

"Nearly every girl chick was more skittish than a squirrel on caffeine. But then little Lazuli came and she was all nuzzling and whining for attention-she simply cannot get enough!

"She is unique, that much is clear. But you see-my daughter was just like that. When she was a little bit, she wanted all the attention she could get and she soaked it up like a sponge. But then the moment you switch your attention to something else she threw a temper tantrum!"

The elderly lady laughed then, the waltz joining in. Even "Little Lazuli" whined along with them.

"Deep inside she had a beautiful soul. There was a powerful curiosity that drove her to explore many aspects in her life. She was very compassionate, very loving.."

She trailed off, gazing toward the horizon. The mage saw the faint glimmer in her eyes. When she spoke again there was a slight catch in her voice

"There's a special glittering in her eyes, something I once saw only in my own daughter's..Its like she's there behind those eyes, somehow.."

She sniffed and turned her back to the waltz. He stood there, the last rays of the sun casting a bloody light over him; he sensed the faint sizzling in the air within the sunbeam.

Then it was gone-the whole world became shrouded in shadow.

Never had he lost anything as precious as a loved one (for he had none) but feeling her sorrow he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her. But he stood as still and unsure as a statue.

"I'm sorry."

She turned back to him, wiping a single tear that spilled over her withered cheek, and nodded silently up at him.

Just then a cry cut through the stillness of the farmland. The trio on the porch turned toward the sound. After a moment it came again, nearer this time and more clearly

"Kupo!"

"Oh! Could that be Monty?' said Jewelette, brushing away her tear and starting down the porch steps. No sooner had her foot touched the grass when a wild eyed, scruffy looking moogle bounced from the mist and tripping over it's heels crashed to the ground at the elder's feet. He leaped onto his feet immediately, bouncing a bit on his heels.

"Special delivery!" his irritably high voice rang out, echoing through the once peaceful farmland, "I have a letter from a Abigail Moor!"

"Abigail?"

"Yes!" beamed the little moogle, it pulled out a letter from no where and handed it to Jewelette, standing on tiptoe toes, managing to reach the exact height of her knee.

She took the letter and opened it, reading the letter in silence. A look of horror spread over her usually serene features

"Oh my goodness!" she croaked

"What is it?" the mage asked

"My grandson is dying," she croaked out, her hands shaking

The Waltz blinked "F-from what?"

"He was bitten by a highly poisonous creature, but they didn't treat it right away. Hess in a comatose, they don't expect him to make it." she looked up at the waltz

He noticed how she began to twist the letter in her hands.

"I must leave tonight,"

'Alright"

"But I cannot leave you here, you haven't fully recovered'

"Ma'am I'm perfectly fine, I can come along with you, " he offered without thinking "Its far too dangerous to be traveling by yourself." He remembered that he DID have magic. Despite feeling a little sorry for the old lady's uncoming loss, he felt the thrill of adventure rise within him

'Where is your grandson?" he asked a tad too eagerly

"Lindblum-but about traveling, are you able to ride a chocobo?"

"Chocobo?'

"It's the only way to travel."

His face felt for a fraction of a second-fortunately she couldn't see it-but his eyes lit up and he nodded.

Ride a chocobo? How the hell do I do that? Oh well, I'll just watch her and copy her actions.

He didn't think asking for (even the quickest possible) tutorial would be a good idea.

There was no excess time to waste.

A moment passed, Jewelette looked as if she were concerned about dragging along a strange man with memory loss to her dying grandson and leaving him here to fend for himself. Finally she nodded. She ran into the house, leaving him behind still wondering how he would ride the great yellow bird.

Jewelette rushed out a moment later with two packs one that she nearly threw into the mage's arms. "Provisions," she explained, "I'll go get the chocobos." She hurried off

The waltz was about to follow her when he heard a soft "ahem" behind him. He turned to see the moogle still standing there all pompously. He stared expectantly up at the mage, rubbing his thumb and forefinger he recognized this as a sign that he wanted to be tipped for his services.

"Your going to have to wait," replied the waltz a little annoyed

"Okey-day!" sang the moogle, seeming not to care that he had just delivered a heartbreaking letter.

Both jumped when a piercing whistle rang through the twilight air and the Waltz rushed to the barn only to find Jewelette merely summoning calling a chocobo. He helped her saddle and bridle the chocobos, she in turn helped him mount a plumper chocobo, whom she quickly introduced as Gerra. She then swung herself up onto the back of another more leaner bird to the Waltz's amazement. It was just that she didn't seem capable of performing such a stunt at her age. He was impressed.

"Kupo!' the moogle called out appearing by her side just as they were about to set off, with a slightly annoyed grunt Jewelette threw down a single brown nut which the moogle caught "Thank you, kupo!" he cried then flew off into the night.

"Just pull your reins to the left when you wanna go left, right when you want to go right. Pull them up when you want to stop!" she hurriedly gave these instructions and snapping her reins the chocobo shot forward leaving the waltz staring at her in bewilderment

She knew I couldn't ride.

He tried snapping the reins nearly flying over board when his chocobo sprang forward suddenly. He clung on for dear life, but at the same time mesmerized how the ride was surprising like smooth with the occasional bump, almost as if he were floating through the air at incredible speed.

He caught up with Jewelette and followed her through endless plains, dodging the numerous large tree roots and pitfalls, splashed through rivers and charged through forests. Two hours later they began the climb up the steep craggy mountain. The waltz expected the bird beneath him to loose it's footing and topple over, crushing him to death before rolling to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. But these birds were made to climb such heights as these.

Every so often on their trip he would experience such feelings as these, sensations that brought on images that flashed through his memory only to vanish forever the next instant. Images and feelings he could not give a name to. The feathers tickling his cheek brought on a sense of excitement, the rush of speed aroused a sort of half-painful determination. Of course there was nothing to do but let them pass through his head, for every time he even tried looking into it, it slipped away from his memory. The pale moon poked from behind the cloud tingeing the craggy mountainside silver. As they rode higher and higher the mist began to fade around them, the riders now able to see where they were going.

As the night sky slowly tinged periwinkle, they reached the top of the mountain. There was no mist here. And the grand city of Lindblum, brightly lit like a peak of hope, stood silhouetted against the pale sky. They charged forward, the chocobo's now starting to show signs of fatigue, they're pace slowing down.

But they were almost there. And for the first time, the Waltz felt within his bones a knowing that he would learn the secrets of his past within that majestic city. How or when he did not know..

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Remembrance

**I own nothing from Final Fantasy IX. Jewelette, Abigail, the chocobos and the dying nephew are all OCC, created by yours truly, Skye Mage da First! **

**Rated K+ for violence  
**

**Chapter Four: Remembrance**

They arrived at Lindblum within the hour. The waltz was utterly astounded, for he had never been in a city before None especially like Lindblum. Airships sped across the sky on invisible highways far above their heads. People of all races bustled about, some road chocobos, others walked. Groups of children ran helter skelter in the streets. And was it noisy!

And this was just at the gates. Upon entering the Business District, the streets wound about towering buildings. The mage's attention was often strayed so that his now panting chocobo, Gerra, had to maneuver himself through the bustling street.

"We ought to find an inn and get these chocobos some water," Jewelette's worried tinged voice interrupted his astonished thoughts. He snapped back to reality, already forgetting that they weren't here for sight seeing

"Right," he nodded.

They trotted up to a nearby inn where there was an alleyway stable, where the two tired birds were given water and praise. Then Jewelette booked two rooms.

"I must go see my Grandson, would you mind terribly waiting here until I get back?"

"Umm-yeah sure, I can do that," he was still dazed by the marvelous sights

"You could shop around here in this district-very nice shops and all-but please I would rather you not go wandering off in any other part of the city, you can easily get lost. That's the last thing we want. When I get back I'll give you a tour.'

"Oh-okay, I'm feeling a little tired anyway so I might rest here before I do anything."

"Alright," she handed him a pouch then "Here's some money for food,"

"Do you have any for yourself?"

"Abigail will feed me, she's my sister, that's where I'm headed."

"Okay,"

There was a slight pause

"I must get going," Jewelette said

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

And she hurried off down the street.

The waltz sighed. Suddenly his very bones felt weary. He dragged himself up the stairs to his room; the cleaning lady tried hard not to stare at him. After locking himself in his room, he gazed rather drowsily at his new quarters. It was simple-a single bed in the center with a skylight overhead, a little dresser and a window looking out onto Main Street.

He yawned, stumbling over to the bed he flopped down with all his clothes on, felling his weary form sink slowly into the flannel bedspread beneath him. His wings stretched out hanged halfway off the bed, but finding that rather uncomfortable pulled them in slightly.

He pulled off his hat, then the bomble securing his hair letting it flow free. He slowly pulled off his boots using his own feet-which were also shadow colored. After a bit, as the morning sun shone through the window, he shrugged off his cloak. With only his underclothes on, he curled up on his side, his eyelids growing heavy. He heard the faint sizzling of the earliest sunbeam, the faraway bustle of the city life outside his window, the subtle breeze that filtered through the curtains, caressing his face in a gentle, hypnotic fashion.

He lay listening to these soft little sounds blending together, a hidden lullabies that no one but he was aware of. He sighed again, deeply this time.

Then he drifted off to sleep..

He awoke sometime later and simply lay there, letting the golden sunlight warm his aching body and gazed blankly at the washed out comforter beneath him, rubbing the flannel between his fingers breathing in the pleasant smell of this little room. He felt contented to stay there for the rest of his days listening to the pigeons coo and the rush of the wind, renewing the acrid scent of pollution with wildflowers from a nearby shop.

Then he remembered Jewelette.

What time was it now? How long did I sleep?

He bolted upright and snapped his head toward the clock on the bedside table: 11:00 am.

He pulled on his garments, at the same time tucking his hair out of sight in his feathered collar. He made sure the door was locked, slipping the key into his hidden pocket with the tiny crystal ball, and strode toward Jewelette's room. He knocked. No answer. After a bit he knocked again.

"She must not be back yet," he mused when there was no reply.

He walked down to the lobby and strode out into the brilliant sunlit street. Even more people crowded the streets, the noise almost deafening, the mage being so used to the quietness of the farmland for as long as he could remember.

He roamed the streets for a bit, looking into shop windows trying to ignore the penetrating stares from passing spectators.

Where to? he asked himself

He came to the City Square; weaponry's and medicine shops surrounded the stone fountain tinkling in the center.

Medicine shops? I wonder-would they sell potions to revive one's memory?

With that shard of hope he entered the cozy little shop, the air inside was thick with the smell of fresh baked bread. He felt his stomach rumble, having had nothing to eat since breakfast yesterday morning. The woman at the counter was rather pretty with flowing red hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled politely as he approached the counter. She didn't seem at all surprised by his appearance.

"Pardon me miss, " he asked politely "Do you happen to carry any sort of memory potions?"

"Memory potions, sir?"

"Yes, to improve ones memory, like if one has amnesia and he cannot remember who he was, he drinks it to restore it-yes memory restoration is what I'm looking for!" he beamed hopefully down at the pretty girl. She seemed rather surprised by such an odd request but she nodded

"I'll see what I can find,"

She walked toward a series of shelves that contained an assortment of bottles and vials that contained many different colored liquids. He recognized some as potions and eye drops.

"Memory restoration..Memory restoration, hmmm," the girl murmured to herself "I do believe we have an elixir that is akin to what your looking for," she turned to him "not only it restores your memory completely, it also heals any injuries that may have caused your memory trouble in the first place, skull fractures for example."

"Well, that sounds just perfect!" the Mage answered enthusiastically, he felt his heart pound with excitement.

At last! I'll finally find out who I am!

"Here it is!" the girl plucked up a little bottle from the bottom shelf and held it up for her customer to see. It was a small round bottle that contained a clear substance

"Oh thank you very much!" he reached for the bottle

"That'll be 900 gil, please."

His insides collapsed to the bottom of his stomach.

Crap, 900 gil?

He didn't count on it being so expensive.

"T-that's quite a bit," he finally replied

"No more than if you bought two antidotes and a tent," she answered brightly; the mage hadn't a clue of what she was going on about.

"I'm afraid I cannot afford it." he said sadly, his wings drooped in disappointment. He fingered the twenty gil in his pocket.

In that moment of sheer desperation, the waltz contemplated on knocking the young woman out cold, snatching the silver potion, steal an airship (somehow) and head for the hills. But he refrained. For one thing there were too many witnesses-two children were several paces away gazing hungrily at hunybuns at the counter.

"Ooh! I'm sorry!" The young woman sympathetically, snapping the waltz out of his impulsive thoughts, now feeling slightly ashamed for thinking such a thing.

Now where the heck did THAT come from? He wondered

There was a pause while the girl replaced the bottle back in its dusty little corner-where it spend God knows how long collecting dust, for no one within ten miles of Lindblum (or in it) came in asking for a memory restoration draught.

"Are you having any memory trouble, sir?" she suddenly blurted out. The mage looked at her

"I'm sorry!" she said before he could open his mouth "That was rather rude, please excuse my forwardness!"

"No, its for a friend actually," he lied.

"I see."

The girl excused herself for a moment to wait on the two little girls who were now goggling at the pumpkin bombs, leaving the waltz to brood in his despair.

DAMN! So near yet so far!

He gazed longingly at the potion, just only an arm's length away..He felt tempted..

But instead turned away, his mind racing for another solution. The two girls left-each carried a cake dripping with icing (he felt his stomach convulse again and coughed to disguise the loud rumble that suddenly echoed dully throughout the room. Or so it seemed to him. Fortunately the girl at the counter didn't seem to notice.

"So are you here for the festival?" she asked

"Excuse me?"

"The festival, you know the Festival of the Hunt?"

"Please tell me all about it!" he added, "I'm a stranger here," though even as he said that he felt it was rather unnecessary. It was quite obvious.

"Well you see the Festival is where wild animals are released onto the streets-roaming free, see? Anyway, warriors and knights from all over the world travel here to put their skills to the test. In other words, they kill off a bunch of ferocious beasts. Its very exciting!" she nodded cheerily.

"Very,"

"And the winner-most likely the one who defeats the Zaghnol-can win any prize he wishes from gil to armor."

"You say they can win anything?"

"Any sort of prize that is humanly possible, yes!"

The waltz stared off into space.

I CAN do it-I do have magic! It may be the only way to get that potion; I can never ask Jewelette for more money, that wouldn't be fair. Besides I'm not even sure if she has over 100 gil let alone 900, and unless I go to work, but that'll take-

Again, that thrill rose in his breast. It charged through him, boosting what power he possessed, that he didn't realize he had before

Again-he felt the rush of the wind, speeding above the thinning mist. He raised his hand, a ball of fire flared out from his outstretched talons at a little insignificant mage who dared to step up against a Mighty Black-

"I'll do it!" he blurted out

"Pardon?"

"I'd like to sign up for the festival!"

"Well your just in time, I was about to end the registrations, but I guess you'll be our last fighter to sign up?"

"Yes."

"O-kay!" she pulled out a bit of parchment from underneath the counter, a list of signatures in several different scrawls crowded the parchment.

"Please sign here," she gave him a pen at the same time pointing underneath the name

Vivi Ourinita

The mage felt his stomach drop out again. His insides were functioning like a freakin' elevator. He felt slightly sick.

"I cannot write," he confessed

She stared at him curiously; he shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Alright," she posed her pen over the parchment "what's your name sir?"

His mind immediately flicked to Jewelette's chocobos and without thinking blurted "Gerra, Malcolm Gerra."

"Alrighty! So what'll be your prize?"

"That memory potion," he nodded towards the shelf behind him

"Okay.." she scribbled a note on the side of his signature and folding it up stuffed it back underneath the counter. "The festival will start in exactly one hour," she looked over at the clock "So I'd advise you take some time to equip yourself, its gonna be awfully rough." She warned.

"Thank you, ma'am, you've been very helpful."

The girl shrugged, blushing a bit modestly "I try! Good luck, Mr. Gerra!"

"Thank you, miss..?"

"Alice."

"Thank you, Miss Alice." And left the little shop.

He decided that he would test out his magic skills in the wilderness outside of Lindblum. But first he sat down in a little outdoor café, where he scarfed down his breakfast. Feeling more energized and brimming with self confidence he strolled down the streets and out through the gates.  
"Gate closes in 45 minutes," the guard warned him "Because of the festival."

"Thank you." replied the waltz and left.

He made his way down the path to the great grassy plain their chocobos had just trodden over only hours ago. The wind rushed through the tall grass a slight

Sh sshhhh shhhhshhhhhh

sound whispering with the wind. He walked over the trampled grass and looked from left to right looking for monsters of any sort. He didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later-being a little ways from the city (he had a large stride) a giant spider twice the size of a chocobo popped seemingly out of no where.

He automatically clenched his fist, a gust of icy wind charged within his fist

**"BLIZZARD!"** he cried throwing the icy spell at the bug, a great shell of ice surrounding it, crushing the victim, the spider rolled over onto its side dead.

He spent the remainder of his free time killing off spiders, trying out different spells, seeing which ones were more effective against which creature.

Once in a while he had to fend off giant reptilian creatures with large bills, taking them out with thunder spells which he figured all flying creatures were weak against.

He hurried through the gates just as they were closing. There was the sound of a hunting horn. The festival had begun; he arrived JUST in time.

Running out into the middle of the street he nearly collided with a Mu. It crouched down growling. The Waltz thrust out his arm, fingers flexed, frozen at the tips-

**"BLIZZARA!"**

Shards of ice materialized from no where impaling the poor creature which immediately flopped to its side dead.

He had no time to pride over his first kill for a dog like creature the size of a bear-a Fang-charged towards him, its jaws slashed viciously at his gleaming pinions-the mage had exceptionally fast reflexes. Even the Fang stared at him in surprise, but only for a moment then attacked again, only to be repeatedly stabbed to death by numerous icicles. He heard the referee up from the rooftops announce

"Malcolm takes the lead with 48 points!" but it was barely heard over the cries and growls of animals and the sound of sword on flesh.

The mage ran up the street casting his eyes left from right and more so backwards ready to cast magic the moment he saw something threatening.

Up ahead he saw another Mu-a bit smaller than the last one he tackled-terrorizing and elderly lady who was backed up into a corner. She spotted the approaching mage and screeched

"Oh HELP HELP PLEASE HELP ME!"

The Mu turned toward his new opponent, abandoning his earlier victim he bounded toward the mage. This time a ball of fire grew in his clenched fist and he threw it towards the Mu screaming

**"FIRA!"**

The flaming Mu retreated almost tumbling down the street knocking into litter bins and walls,

Then from no where a lance struck into the animal pinning it to the pavement its wielder following it. Three could only stare in astonishment. It was a young woman with a rat's face and tail. Her long white hair whipped free from her shirt collar and danced about her in the gathering wind,

She was stunningly beautiful.

Then just as she came, she vanished without a trace.

The referee above cried out

"FREYA IN THE LEAD WITH 67 POINTS!"

67 points? How the hell did she get that high already; the contest had just started! Hmm..Freya, very charming name

The mage shook his head in wonder and ran up the street.

"T-thank you young man!" cried out the old lady, but he was already out of earshot.

Proceeding into the the next street, he saw a fang chasing what looked like a child, that wore-

A steepled hat and a blue jacket..!

Who was this child? He had to find out!

Just then the little mage wheeled about, hands outstretched-

"THUNDER!"

A yellow bolt of electricity struck down into the fang, making it go flying backwards, letting out an agonized roar. " The waltz by now had caught up aways with him, suddenly the black mage changed his course turning back bashing against the larger mage and falling flat on his butt.

Shaking himself, the boy looked up into Black Waltz No. Three's face. The waltz felt his heart leap.

Two amber eyes shone from a face shrouded in darkness!

"You..You!"

"You okay kid?"

The eyes widened in horror; puzzled the waltz stepped forward offering his hand to help the young mage up. The boy looked at his deformed claw as if it were a poisonous snake.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wha-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! DON"T COME ANY CLOSER!"

He raised his hands and as he did a small ember within his palms began to grow and flare out rapidly, the waltz backed up with his own hands up

God, what was this kid's problem? he thought

"Kid I'm trying to help you-"

The little mage stood up, the fire getting larger and larger, he started backing up

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the kid fairly shrieked at the larger mage and hurled the ball of fire at him, the waltz parried it, incredulous.

The heck? I didn't do ANYTHING to him!

There came a large rumbling noise directly behind the waltz, he spun around and felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.

"Ah crap!"

A large red animal with long horns protruding from its mouth stood snorting not ten yards away from the two mages, its hooves were as thick as he and the little kid put together, and about twelve feet tall.

Instinctively the mage swiftly moved himself in front of the younger mage. He held out both arms shielding him to Vivi's utter surprise. He spread his wings out to their full extent; his vivid blue pinions blazed like a living fire in the high noon sun.

In that moment glaring at the approaching Zaghnol, he suddenly remembered who he was. It was no longer just a fleeting memory, a dream long forgotten. He found himself. He laughed aloud-not the clear playful laugh that rolled so sweetly off his tongue but a rasping growl. He licked his lips leering balefully down at the beast.

He took a step closer toward the grunting beast. He cackled again, A long forgotten desire welled up within the mighty Black Waltz. It was the desire to fight to kill-

"I exist only to kill!"

This very phrase exhilarated him. But what excited him more was the fact that he finally remembered who he was!

He was Black Waltz Three!

His only purpose was to destroy-TO KILL!

**"I exist only to kill! THUNDAGA!"**

He charged the mighty spell straight into the hairy body of this repulsive creature, he grinned wickedly watching the tri colored bolts flash and tear through the great monster, it will soon be lying on its back..dead and HE will be victorious!

But instead of dying the beast seemed to be thriving as the electric bolts coursed through it, it looked as if it were absorbing the spell. The waltz's face fell-

"Ah crap, I've only empowered it."

"You look as if you need some assistance," said a fairly amused female voice.

He looked all traces of fire left in his now yellow eyes. He saw the knight whom he saw stabbed the burning Mu earlier leap from a far rooftop to right by his side. She was rather small up close, dressed in a red coat, a helmet his most of her face. She carried a polearm that looked twice as long as herself. Her green eyes flashed with excitement.

"Think you are able to take on this monster?" He asked in a bantering tone.

"Oh believe me pal, I've fought far larger creatures than these!" she turned to the little mage who was still standing aways back and her face lit up upon recognizing her fellow comrade.

"Vivi!"

Vivi! it was the name on the list!

Vivi shook his head rapidly "Freya, Run! This man's the black-" he was cut off for the Zaghnol gave a great roar that shook the very ground beneath them and charged toward them

"Here it comes!" cried Freya and leapt. She bounced gracefully from rooftop to rooftop before thrusting her javelin tip straight into the back of the Zaghnol, the waltz leapt out of the way of being impaled by the approaching horns. He attacked with a Fira spell, and Freya speared it again before the great brute recovered.

Damn she's fast!

The fight went on for several minutes with outraged growls from the fuming Zaghnol, the rasping voice of the Black Waltz as he called out various spells and the slight whoosh as the dragon knight leaped from street corner to Zaghnol to highest rooftop.

Vivi hid behind a wine barrel and watched it all. He waited for the opportunity to escape and once the Waltz's back was turned he dashed out into the streets, his heart threatening to burst and sweat blinding him. Suddenly a shower of blue and red bolts poured from directly above him and struck all around him, one caught him in the shoulder and he faltered in his run. He skidded to a halt collapsing onto the pavement. He turned half expecting the malevolent Waltz, only to find the Zaghnol towering over him. A chilling shadow fell over the boy.

"FIRE!"

"**FIRAGA!"**

Both spells hit the great red monster simultaneously, it became engulfed in fire, blazing tongues lashed all over him burning wherever it touched, the Zaghnol roared in pain. The sudden wave of heat knocked Vivi down to the ground once more. The animal dropped to the ground and began rolling as if to suffocate the flames. This being a mistake for Freya's lance lodged itself into its stomach as it rolled onto its back. Its roars became a sickening gurgle, cut short by the sudden Blizzara spell that Three conjured. The ice crushed its victim, killing it instantly.

"MALCOM IN THE LEAD WITH 104 POINTS!" screamed the referee on the roofs.

Freya leapt down to Vivi from a nearby rooftop. The child was nicked by the Zaghnol's thunder spell, but other than a slight burn in his shoulder he was fine.

"Vivi? Are you alright?"

She helped the little mage up who looked beyond her at the Black Waltz standing not too far away. Shocked topaz eyes met with the waltz's confused ruby gaze.

"Vivi-you're bleeding!"

"It's not bad! Freya-"

"Of course it is! Here drink this potion!"

She withdrew a little glass bottle from a pocket within her dress; the mage took it and rained it in one gulp still watching the Black Waltz intently.

"Perhaps you should retire," suggested the dragon knight "You've done enough already, I'm gonna give a piece of my mind to Zidane when I see him! He put you in so much danger-"

"FREYA THERE'S A BLACK WALTZ STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Vivi shouted pointing at the winged mage behind her and with that he snatched up his little mage's staff and tore down the street "RUN!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Vivi? VIVI?" she glanced briefly over her shoulder at the waltz before springing up to the nearest roof top and disappeared over onto the other side..

**Freakin intense! Remember to review!**


	5. Recollection

**LEAD COCKATOO IS IN DA HOUSE!**

**Rated Teen for violence and slight swearing **

**I own nothing from FFIX**

**Chapter Five: Recollection  
**

The waltz traveled to the Theater District where he spent the remainder of the Festival slaying Trick Sparrows and Mus' with little effort. He ran through alleyways and down steeped stairways-he even flew up to a balcony where a Mu was trying to break into someone's apartment.

All the while though he kept seeing the young mage's frightened yellow eyes, heard his high equally terrified voice demanding him leave him alone at the back of his mind.

He himself didn't remember the mage..or anything for that manner, but Vivi certainly knew HIM. He practically wet himself at the sight of him. That bit was clear.  
Why?

And what the fuck was a 'Black Waltz'?

Then, a far more disturbing thought entered his mind-had he hurt Vivi? He had no idea who he was or what he had done in the past, whether it had something to do with speed and magic. For all he knew, he could be a mass murderer! This made him shiver slightly suddenly feeling cold. But he shook these thoughts aside, having to hunt down any excess monsters before his three minutes were up.

(Well, I'm top of the score board anyway) He thought as he entered the Business District again by aircab (Once I drink the memory potion I will finally remember who I am and where I come from!)

The thought both drove him mad with excitement-

And dread.

Meanwhile the audience on the rooftops and numerous balconies cheered on this strange yet mesmerizing winged mage, though they were a tad puzzled about his strange behavior when he moved in to tackle the Zaghnol-before the arrival of their former hero, Freya wiped the memory clean from their minds.

About an hour later, Alice handed the Waltz his Memory Restoration Potion. The mage just about burst with sheer excitement and happiness almost bent down and kissed the beautiful young woman who presented his prize. But of course he refrained, he didn't wish to somehow be accused of harassment or whatever then get arrested just when he was finally gonna unearth the truth.

(Finally the stinkin' long awaited truth, he growled sub consciously)

"Thank you, miss" was all he said bowing his head, his large amber eyes over flowing with everlasting gratitude up at her. She blushed, replying bashfully

"Your welcome, Mr. Gerra."

He nodded politely and upon seeing the approaching mob-evidently his fans, he stole down a nearby alleyway and out of sight. He wanted to find a secluded area where he could drink his potion without interruption. He crawled his way through the darkened alleys, dodging street urchins (who's territory he was heedlessly plodding on) and drunks slumped against the walls muttering incoherently.

Finally he found himself sprawled out in front of the real Gerra's stall, partly from exhaustion-and the fact that he tumbled over a sack of wheat.

Groaning he lifted himself from the hay dusted himself off, giving a little pat on the plump chocobo's neck then hurried inside the inn. Ushering himself within the blessed privacy of his room, he pulled the precious bottle of truth from within the folds of his robe and read the instructions:

"May you ride the embonous back of Muninn as

He soars across the empty sky of your mind

Whispering the ancient melody of times long since passed.

Drink when ready."

Shrugging at the strange poetic passage, he popped the cork and lifted the potion to his lips. Water as cold as ice yet as soothing as mint flowed down his parched throat, catching every silver drop on the tip of his quivering tongue.

He sat down upon his bed and waited, heart racing, hardly daring to breathe..

At first nothing happened..

Then-

He gazed across a vast valley of mist, watching his target an old cargo ship that was originally heading for Alexandria now was totally off course listing lazily toward Lindblum.

Or so the monkey tailed boy had proclaimed.

The rush of wind-and the low growls deep within his throat penetrated the vacuum stillness of the high air. He halted his airship and stood up, spreading his glossy pinions to their full extent. Excitement and rage poured through his veins like a deadly venom, little sparks crackled against his face.

No. Two, I will avenge you!

He grabbed his golden staff and pushed off taking flight, stealthily gliding underneath the dilapidated craft and rising up to land directly in front of a small black mage who screamed in horror at the sight of him.

"**SO! No. 2 WAS DEFEATED BY A SMALL CHILD!"** his rasped voice boomed across the deck, he threw a little spark of electricity at the frightened child who had blocked it but fell back onto his butt. Just then a teenaged girl rushed up to the little mage calling out his name. He snapped his attention in her direction-the princess! She gazed up at him, fear growing in her large dark eyes

Yes, my dearie, fear me! Cower before me!

Turning to the mage within her arms he growled

"**You are no match against MY power!"**

Pointing his staff at the little girl he cackled

"**Princess! STAY THERE AND WATCH WHILE I ELLIMINATE THIS CHILD!"**

She could only gaze up at him, paralyzed with fear.

Then..you shall be mine!

He grinned hungrily, leering balefully down at her and moved to kill her friend. Just then an army of the queen's black mages silently appeared and gathered about the princess and the mage.

"**WHAT? ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?"**

He laughed

"Nonsense. You are no different from mindless dolls!"

From behind the miniature battalion of mages, he saw the princess hurry towards the safety of the cabin dragging the little mage behind her while he squirmed evidently wishing to join his fellow comrades-

To their death. He grinned.

"So..What can you do?" he whispered challengingly, licking his dark lips hungrily quivering as the bolts lashing against his body grew stronger with every rasping breath.

The princess

He started forward shoving his way through the crowd in attempt to reach the cabin.

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY!"** he screamed

None had budged an inch.

"**DO YOU DARE FIGHT A BLACK WALTZ?"**

Within each gloved hand grew a little flame..

"**I SAID-GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"**

Drawing all his rage and anger into a single spell he charged it at the crowd of mages.

There was a deafening explosion as lightning spewed from his fingertips tearing through the crowd of mages. His blood broiled with pleasure. He cackled charging more and more flares of electricity through the limp bodies of the fallen mages taking their lives instantly.

"**KWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! DIE! DIE! DIE YOU BASTARDS!"**

The windows of the cabin shattered; shards of glass, sparks and debris flew past him, stinging his face, but he cared not; each sting sent a thrill throughout his body. He growled softly though when one grazed his cheek just below his eye, hot liquid spilled over the cut, stinging his face.

**Damn you, puppets! Damn the child, damn the princess-DAMN YOU ALL!**

Finally as the last of the screams died down-every puppet slain, the fires died down and the smoke began to clear.

He gracefully descended the deck and leered menacingly at the party all clustered around the wheel-A teenager with a monkey's tail. The knight whose teeth he gnashed. The poor pathetic child who stood whimpering in the princess's arms. She stared up into the invisible face of Black Waltz Three, her shock akin to Vivi's, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Yess, precious. Let me see you cry I want to see your tears. Now you feel as I did when you miserable scum killed my brother!**

'Why?" he heard her ask for her stunned friend "Why?"

For answer he threw back his head and screamed with malicious laughter.

At that moment he heard the mage scream (his agonized) and ran out to face the mighty Black Waltz and to avenge his comrades he assumed-

…

Vivi. The child who had defeated him. He shall pay. He shall pay. He shall pay-

But wait! The princess! His mission! His mission was to retrieve the princess!

He snapped back to reality. He was no longer on the deck of the cargo ship, but now standing in the midst of a pathetically small room. His wings snapped out knocking over the bedside lamp but he took no notice of it. He clenched his fists.

I saw him.. I saw the little freak this afternoon! I was so close! Close enough to grab his little neck and crush it with my bare hands! His tongue ran between bared teeth and tightened his grip, his brittle nails digging into the palm of his hands drawing blood.

But if he's here-the princess must be here with him!

He turned-knocking over the picture frames on the wall, glass shattering as it hit the floor. There came a knock at the door

"Sir?" a soft feminine voice called out "Is everything alright in there?"

"**YES! DAMMNIT! EVERYTHING"S FINE!"** he roared at the closed door. He heard the girl's hurrying footsteps fade away. Now before he went flying out the window, he wanted to make sure..

He pulled out the little crystal ball from the folds of his tattered robe and held it up to his face.

"Show me Princess Garnet," he breathed

The clear orb became clouded for a brief moment before it revealed the face of his most hated target. She was striding alongside her most faithful servant, Adelbert Steiner-whom the queen mentioned not whether he should spare the former captain or not.

He decided that the latter option was far more desirable for he was in no mood to tow along some stupid, rusted armored knight back to the castle.

The princess however will be much lighter to carry.

They were hurrying across a vast grassy plain casting their gaze around as if to scope out any possible ambushing monsters. He recognized the bridge that they had started to cross, remembered that he passed it while crossing the river by chocobo.

King Ed's Plains.

So she's not in the city, and I see neither hat nor tail of either Vivi or that boy. Curious. Did she finally escape their clutches?

He watched her for a moment, taking in all her possible weak spots in order to plan an effective straggly against her.

Of course, she will not be very difficult to overtake, he thought with relish.

Pocketing the orb he strode over to the window the shards of glass crunching underneath his heels. He threw open the window and dropped out on to the roof in a single fluid motion. He crouched down, out of sight from the city folk below. The late afternoon sunlight cast a deep red over the city making look as if the entire Business District were soaked in blood.

Okay, airship, airship..His gaze swept the sky above him searching for any little craft to which he can take over. After a moment he spotted a little Volkswagen cab about half a mile in the air above him. He stretched his wings and shot upward. Few moments later he landed aboard; his sudden appearance made the driver scream. Taking him out with a single punch, the Waltz threw the man's body down into the streets below. He took his place in the drivers seat and floored the accelerator causing the craft to shoot forward almost colliding into another larger craft. But the waltz was a skilled driver; he dodged the oncoming airship and flew out of the city, not bothering to go through the gate.

The oppressive gale he sailed through beat against his body, straining through the now thinning fabric of his cloak and he struggled to breathe. But it delighted his senses nonetheless, his chilled body shivering with pleasure rather than cold.

How he missed the wind filtering through his wings, the thrilling rush of speed! Even though it was only the other day he rode the winds to avenge his brother it felt like eons ago.

**...**

The cargo ship was all he saw. He breezed over it nearly running down the child onboard the deck. Keeping the air vehicle alongside the larger airship, the Waltz's eyes finally met his frightened nemesis.

**"Angry spirits of the world-STRIKE NOW! THUNDAGA!"**

He raised his fist spewing fiery hot bolts of lightning at the little mage. He had no time to dodge the great ball of fire, which Vivi had suddenly cast, engulfing his entire airship. His eyes burned and he choked on smoke.

Then realizing that he was spinning out of control, he grabbed the steering wheel wrenching it violently out of the path of an oncoming mountainside. He turned the ship back towards South Gate and began the pursuit again.

"**I EXIST ONLY TO KILL!"** he raged violently

**Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!** Was all that ran through his mind

He chased the ship through the closing golden doors and as soon as he spotted the teenaged monkey boy-who had flung himself half over the railing to save the mage from flying head first into the pursuing ship-he raised his staff.

"**I EXIST ONLY TO KILL!"**

He aimed his thunder spell at. Unfortunately as he accelerated the speed again, the gathering bolts stretched backwards. A moment later his nostrils stung from smoke, his stomach dropped and immediately felt sick.

**"What the-?"**

He spun around to find that his whole ship caught on fire.

**"Oh shit!"**

He barely had time to turn before his airship smashed full force into the gates in a mighty explosion and he catapulted through the mere crack. He fell convulsing; crying out his pain and rage-cursing his sworn enemy before the fiery waters overtook him

...

**Fun facts brought to you by Lead:**

**Muninn = raven in Norse Mythology, personification of Memory**

**Gerra = Mythological entity of fire**

**No mages were harmed in the making of this chapter, harharharharyharharhar**


	6. Mission Time!

**Author's note: In the game you can easily fly from Alexandria to Lindblum within seconds, but in real life the journey's much much longer (I would think, especially with his little buggy-ship) so by the time he gets to King Ed Plains Garnet and Steiner are already onboard the train at South Gate. **

**Rated Teen for some serious ass kicking and attempted rape**

**I own nothing from Final Fantasy IX **

**Chapter Six: MISSION TIME!**

Black Waltz Three dipped sharply down into the valley and slowed his cruiser upon reaching Eunorus plains. The night sky was swallowed up immediately, though silvery slivers of moonlight filtered through the thick veil of mist. His knuckles were nearly frozen to the steering wheel, conjuring up a small flame; he was able to warm up his fingers. By the faint glow of the headlights, he saw the outline of a bridge arching over a rushing river. There was no sign of the princess. He briefly scoured the area around it, thinking he would find a campsite but he found none.

He pulled out his crystal ball and requested the princess once again.

She was slumped in a little seat, head leaning against the window. Her dark bangs fell over her pale eyelids, and her little hands were folded beneath her head, cushioning it against the cool panes. Moonlight spilled over her, casting a silver aura about the princess. As he watched he saw Adelbert Steiner crept quietly up to her, a little pillow in his great big gloves, and a quilt slung over one arm. The knight gently lifted the princess's head slightly and slipped a pillow beneath her cheek. She murmured softly in her sleep but did not arouse from her dream. He then laid the quilt over her sleeping form. He gazed at her for awhile, a tender expression graced his stern features. Then he took his seat across from her and silently took guard.

She is so beautiful. Especially in sleep.

He was so engrossed in watching the princess that the waltz had forgotten to ask where she was. "Where is she?" he purred at the crystal ball. The vision of the princess faded out to reveal a little train clattering on silver rails, climbing almost laboriously up a winding mountainside path.

"**Where is that train headed?"**

The train vanished and instantly was replaced with a station, hoards of people shouting, waving tickets, searching frantically for lost luggage..Then he saw the sign over the crowded doorway.

Summit Station. Beyond the station stood the snowy peaks of Alexandria.

So, was the princess going back to Alexandria? Why did she escape from the castle only to return home again? Perhaps the rumors were right, perhaps she WAS kidnapped.

He started up the airship again, having parked it in midair above a little patch of woods and zoomed off into the night. He soared high above the plains, breaking through the misted barrier, thousands of stars exploded around him, as if he dove headfirst into a vat of glitter.

He just loved the clean still air up here in the high sky.

He flew higher, casting his gaze around until he caught sight of South Gate. His gut grumbled at the painful memory it aroused. But it was his only guide to Alexandria, for he knew little of this continent.

But wait, how did he know that she was going to Alexandria? For all he knew she could be heading to Dali or Treno. Where else could she possibly be going? He cursed himself for losing the map-it must've gotten lost when he was drowning in the river. Or it could've gotten caught in the fire. He searched the little aircraft for a map, but found none. There was a little compass on the right side of the wheel. He took an eastern direction, grazing past South Gate and zoomed onward at breakneck speed.

She MUST be going to Alexandria.

And if she were, I'd be more than happy to give her a lift!

He chuckled, blazing coral eyes narrowing to slits…

By the time dawn seeped into the brilliance of the stars, Three spotted the grand station nestled high up in the cold mountains. By this time the waltz was nearly cataleptic with excitement. His breathing became more heavily and he navigated the aircraft haphazardly around the narrow corners, almost smashing into the craggy plateaus several times already.

(Retrieve the princess alive, retrieve the princess alive, retrieve the princess alive!)

He murmured these instructions over and over, just like had had at the start of his mission, when he drove out of the airship dock on his speedy craft, eager to please both his queen and his masters.

But his enthusiasm was short lived. Not long after he left the kingdom, he received the news that the princess's comrades murdered his elder brothers. Devastated he vowed to avenge them, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment; biting his lip so hard it bled. Snapping his eyes open, he felt energized by the thrill of vengeance. But-

("Bring her back alive. Harm a hair on her and I will use your head as a paperweight on my desk. You have been warned.")

Growling he tore down the tracks searching for the train. A horn blasted through the still air, making the waltz jump in his seat. He whipped about just in to see the headlights of an oncoming train plow into the back of his aircraft. He was flung off the craft-thankfully out of harms way. The squealing of breaks ripped violently at his eardrums. He clasped his hands over his ears and waited for the awful racket to stop. Then he landed with a crash on the rocky ground, several yards away; pain shot through his elbow making him gasp; he clutched he right shoulder feeling every nerve throb and expand in agony below the skin. A minute or two later the train came to a compete stop. He picked himself up, bruised battered-and almost carnivorous with anger.

How the hell did this happen? He thought. How come I didn't hear the train?

Just then the engineer leapt out in search for the cause of the crash. Upon spotting the dangerously bedraggled waltz he screamed and ran back inside. The waltz rushed forward ready to tear the man in two before continuing his search for the princess-when she herself leapt out of the car!

Her bumbling knight appeared closely followed by a tough looking youth wearing a bandana over his eyes. Both the princess and her bodyguard gasped in shock while the other dude looked on with puzzlement.

"Is-isn't that the one from the cargo ship?" she inquired her fellow knight. He boldly rushed forward shaking a fist at the approaching waltz-yet daring not to get too close-

"MONSTER! I SHALL FINISH YOU OFF THIS TIME!"

"**RETREVE..PRINCESS-ALIVE!"** Was all the battered waltz could spit out.

"Wait!' the teen scurried from behind her knight, and cried

"Why do you want to capture me? Why did my mother send you?"

His mind throbbed, the brakes threatening to split his head into two, brutally dizzy-

"**Retrieve the princess…ALIVE!"** he croaked again, his numbed mind barely able to form a complete sentence.

"Its no use!" the stranger said, "It doesn't understand!"

But-" began the princess

Both men drew their swords and posed defensively in front of the princess, ready to spring into battle if the approaching waltz made any move to attack them. They didn't have long to wait.

"**Must..Eliminate..ALL!"** Three spat at the trio. Then blindly lunged forward at the same time his enemies did.

Princess Garnet stood back pressed against the side of the train, eyes wide as she watched the battle.

He dodged the heavily blown attacks from both knight and thief. The air crackled with electricity as Three returned their attacks with powerful Thundaga spells. The blazing sparks left severe burns on both opponents. Whenever this happened, the princess would rush into the heat of battle and heal her protectors with Cure spells. Aggravated he was tempted to place a freeze spell on her, but instead froze her knight, then lashing out his leg kicked him in the gut. The impact crushed the boisterous knight whom crumbled to the ground. He heard Garnet scream for her guardian and rush over to revive him. But the waltz got to him first. Stepping over the dead knight's body he spread his wings out, glaring menacingly at her. She backed up, swallowing hard and gazed up into the blood-crimson of the evil mage's eyes.

"Hello princess!"

Just then, intense pain shot through his injured arm causing him to cry out hoarsely, Marcus's blade falling upon his shoulder. Blood welled up from the wound staining his already darkened robes. Gritting his teeth he whirled about barely dodging the next blow with his life, bolts shooting out from his flexed hand, the electricity charged through the young man and he fell twitching to the ground.

He turned back to the utterly terrified princess and stared to slowly slink toward her. She backed up pressing herself against the train, fear welling up in her pretty dark eyes. Still not taking his eyes off her he reached into a pocket within his robe and pulled out a potion. He grabbed the cork in his teeth, spitting it out he chugged down the medicine then throwing it to the ground. Glass exploded where it landed. He felt his throbbing shoulder and the side effect from the crash landing heal instantly. He felt more alert, more vibrant in mind and body.

"**You know Princess,"** he growled softly **"You're very cute when you're scared out of your wits!"** He laughed mirthfully.

She side stepped along the train though having no where to run. She raised her staff-he half expected her try and fight him off with it and he chuckled heartily at the thought. Instead she cast Haste onto herself, and zoomed past him in an orange blur. He tried to trap her with his wings but they reacted so slowly compared to the speed of this girl. Whipping about she stood crouched on the battlegrounds like a cat ready to spring. He wasn't able to react to the shadowless sidekick that caught him in the face, sending him to the ground with a groan of pain. Performing a marvelous aerial over him, she started to beat the waltz in every part of his crumpled form. He thrust out his hand to freeze her, but her foot connected with his chin again. His mouth clamped together biting off a bit of his tongue. He roared within his throat, spitting out blood he rose up and charged a Thundara spell that she miraculously dodged and swung her rod again, this time it connected to the side of his skull. Another bout of fireworks erupted inside his skull.

He forgot everything, the mission, and his vow to the queen to inflict no harm upon her whatsoever. All he wanted was to murder her, viciously and painfully.

He grabbed the oncoming staff, yanking it out of her grip and kicked her in the stomach she fell to the ground crying out in pain. Snarling, blood and foam dribbling out the corners of his mouth, he fell upon her in attempt to pin her to the ground. She shrieked in terror, kicking out as hard as she could between his legs. The waltz screamed-high enough to put a soprano to shame-rolling over and clutching at his wound. The princess scrabbled up breathing heavily and backed up from the Black Waltz expecting him to suddenly spring up and attack. But he lay curled up in a ball whimpering with pain; it somehow intrigued her to see the mighty Black Waltz now reduced to rolling about in the dust in sheer agony.

He snarled, struggling to raise himself in a sitting position at least, but instead flopped to the ground again.

**GOD DAMNIT! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!**

She stood for a second too long. Out of nowhere appeared a strange figure that whizzed from

The airship rubble several yards away to

The head of the train, appearing not a second later

At her side-He grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back. She cried out in alarm

"GET OFF ME, YOU SCUMBAG!"

She kicked back at her enemy but her foot hit nothing but seemingly air. She cried again in pain as he gripped both her wrists in one mighty hand, with the other he drew a small glass vile and forced the sleeping juice down her throat. She sputtered and coughed, thrashing about violently in his grasp. But soon she felt her limbs grow heavy, her mind fogged up and eyelids drooped dangerously. She fought to keep them open. But finally she surrendered to the drug and fell fast asleep in the mage's arms.

He chuckled gazing down at the princess before turning his attention to the wounded Waltz on the ground nearby. He recognized the color of his plumage and his ragged attire-

"Three?"

Three looked up; pained red eyes widened in total shock and surprise. He wondered if he had indeed gone mad and now was hallucinating.

The taller mage carefully laid down the princess on the ground then moved closer to Three. There was a pause, as both men looked at one another, unable to believe their eyes. Three finally found his voice.

"**T-Two?"**

**...**

**Written by both Skye and Lead. The verse at the beginning was from our favorite song Undead-**

**GO HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD!**


	7. Tender Reunion

**WOW! Did NOT see that one coming!**

**Rated K+ **

**I own nothing from Final Fantasy IX. **

**Chapter Seven: Tender Reunion **

**written by Skye Mage**

Three doubled over then; beginning to gag on the blood that rapidly filled his mouth. Swallowing some he choked; coughing loudly feeling the insides of his throat burn with salt and plasma.

"Three?" he heard his concerned brother murmur holding his face up into the light. He heard the rustling of Two's billowy cloak and the clink of bottles. A sudden gash of pain sliced across his jaw; reaching up to touch it he felt the wound burn again the skin hanging loosely now. He felt sick.

"Here," he heard Two whisper "Rinse out your mouth." He handed him a canteen. Three tried to steady the tin bottle against his lips taking a swig, then swishing the water about in his mouth wincing at every stab in his tongue; spitting it out on the ground a moment later.

"Here," the taller mage handed him a High Potion, it's emerald contents glimmering in the early sunshine. Three gratefully took the bottle, tilting his head back to drink down the medicine; his wounds starting to heal instantly even before he finished draining the bottle.

They sat there awhile waiting for the wounded mage to fully recover; and all the while Two gazed at his younger brother, unable to believe that he, Three, was sitting before him now ALIVE

Not dead-burnt to a charred powder in the crash, as the Jester Twins informed him

But alive.

He just couldn't believe it.

As it finally sunk in, he suddenly laughed aloud and threw his arms around Three's hunched form, making him leap about a foot or two in the air.

"What the-?"

"THREE! YOUR OKAY!"

**"Two! What are you-?"**

"YOURE OKAY! YOURE OKAY!" he whooped ruffling at his steepled hat then affectionately socking his bro in the shoulder-a little too hard.

"**AGGHHH!"**

Drawing back, Two held Three's face to his

"I CAN KISS YOU!" he cheered now covering the mage's head entirely with little kisses. But then upon realizing what he was doing he gagged and starting clawing at his tongue

**"What the hell's wrong with you?"** cried Three shoving the manic Waltz off of him **"For God's sakes-get a hold of yourself, man! Geez."**

He tried to stand up but the pain in his groin flared up suddenly and he collapsed again.

**"Oh god-!"**

"Three?" Two knelt again to help the mage to his feet. Three moaned slightly leaning into him but struggled to stand tall.

"Gosh I'm really sorry about your shoulder, I was only being-"

**"My shoulder-MY SHOULDER'S FINE! MY-MY-"** the rest of his sentence was drowned out in a really loud groan.

"Oh yeah," Two nodded finally understanding "Dude, I don't blame you.

I'd hate to receive a flying sidekick to the balls while she's wearing those bad girls He glanced ruthful at the princess's stilettos.

Three only hissed in reply.

After a bit, Three's chin and groin wounds were finally healed though a slight ache still lingered, but he was finally able to stand on his own two feet now without slumping back into an excellent humpback pose or talking like a chipmunk with a tack up it's bum-oely.

"How do you feel?" Two asked gently

**"Like murdering something,"** he growled deep in his throat, casting a venomous ruby glare at the princess who still lay sprawled on the ground. Two's gut clenched upon hearing that. He silently watched his brother's eyes slowly rove over the teenage girl's unconscious form.

Hungrily.

Ravenously.

Carnivorously.

Like a Fang ready to sink it's jaws into his prey.

"Three!" Two interjected sharply at the malevolent Waltz "You know what the Queen told us-if you kill her, you shall be put to death as well. So would I, and I sincerely don't wish to be placed under the guillotine just yet."

Or ever to be exact

But Three wasn't listening; he started towards the girl, head tilt back began circling her unconscious body.

**"Three NO! -"**

Two grabbed the mage's shoulder pushing him back slightly and knelt swiftly to scoop up the girl in his arms. Turning to face the angered Waltz, he pressed her little body close to his chest; she felt so tiny, so delicate that he was terrified of accidentally crushing her in his arms. His amber eyes bored into his brother's.

I cannot let you do that

But it wasn't necessarily the queen's threat that drove him to protect Garnet; he knew that Three would kill her just to satisfy his ugly violent whims, without thought or care of the consequences later on.

He couldn't let that happen.

He wouldn't let it.

Never.

They stood glaring silently at one another for who knows how long, Two bracing himself to incase Three decided to suddenly take a spring at the girl's throat.

But finally the flame in Three's eyes simmered down somewhat as his mind cleared of all savage yearnings; he hated backing down from any opportune fight but he knew Two was right. He certainly did not wish to die-nor did he really relish the idea of letting that demented chick get away with beating him to a pulp.

**"Fine!"** he spat at the ground, pushing his now stumped tongue behind his teeth. **"Now what?"**

"What do you mean now what?" Two interjected "Now we've got the princess, its time to head back to Alexandria!"

Oh yeah, thought Three, We did it. We captured Princess Garnet.

It WAS time to go home!

..home?

"How'd you get here?" inquired Two pulling his wings folding them elegantly against his back.

**"I flew here."** Three jerked his thumb at the ruble that was once a white Volkswagen Golf convertible 1985.

"Really? So did I!"

**"Dude-You know how to fly?"**

"Of course, why?"

**"Uh, no reason really,"** Three shrugged **"I just never knew you knew how to pilot an aircraft."**

"Before I didn't-Thorn lent me his sweet Ragnorok 2000 so I wouldn't have to waste extra energy teleporting everywhere."

**"What's that?"** asked Three his ears perking up at the intriguing name of the elder Waltz's new airship.

"I just parked it up there in the cliff," he pointed a knarled talon at the rocks above them "Come on!" and with that he vanished re-appearing at the top of the rocky overhead. Three spread his wings and hurriedly flapped up to his brother.

Upon landing, he could only stare in astonishment.

Shimmering in the mid morning sun like a dream, was a long sleek aircraft, its glossy bat-like wings struck out on either side of it; the light reflecting off the polished silver propellers sent a shiver through his body.

**"Sweet."**

"Totally." Agreed Two, grinning beside him. He hovered himself over the craft before gently landing in the passenger's seat.

"It's all yours!" he said flourishing his hand dramatically at the driver's seat.

Three hobbled over and hoisted himself inside. He ran his hands over the brown leather chairs, the numerous glistening dials on the dashboard and clasped the golden steering wheel.

**"Dang!"** he breathed

He started up the engine, revving it up a couple times before launching it up aways in the air. Without warning he eagerly floored the accelerator and shot off into the lavender sky.

If he thought the chocobo or the Volkswagen was fast-

He did not know the true meaning of the word speed until he drove this Ragnorok.

The world became a racing stripe on either side of him, the wind threatening to suffocate him, and he nearly broke his wings against the wind snapping them out in delight.

He loved it. He never experienced such joy as going at breakneck speed, grazing precariously past rocky clefts and spear tip mountains, adrenaline as well as euphoric juices coursing through his veins.

He felt so happy that he whooped with laughter, startling his half-forgotten brother who clung for dear life next to him.

Two snapped towards his brother wondering if he had completely lost his marbles. But then he too feel a great stir of triumph well within him and he began to whoop and cry out against the wind.

And boy, did it feel good

"OH YEAH! WHOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! WHOO-YEAH!" he wiggled his butt a little in his seat, snapping his wings out slightly "WHOOOO-HOOO I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! Yeah! UH HUH UH HUH UH HUH-"

He realized just then that Three had stopped shouting and now was staring at him rather warily, like one would look at someone with zombie lobsters crawling out of his ears.

**"What the hell are you doing?"**

Two blushed violently, feeling absolutely moronic, trailing off before clearing his throat and muttering

"Right then, I guess we'll not do THAT then, right?"

"Yeah agreed." Three nodded his head vigorously, turning his attention back to driving.

What a weirdo! Three thought shaking his head.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Three finally spoke up

**"How did you survive, Two?"**

"The Jester Twins found me dead on the outskirts of Dali, sometime after I failed to capture the princess," He paused shifting somewhat embarrassed in his seat before continuing "Zorn told me to proceed with the mission as the last remaining Black Waltz.

"They told me you perished in an airship explosion while chasing the princess on a stolen cargo ship-or something like that I cannot remember exactly what he said,"

**"Yeah-it was stolen."** Confirmed Three

"Zorn revived ME," Two picked up his tale again "He briefly instructed me on how to drive this thing-" he patted the dashboard "He said it took less energy than if I teleported, which is true. Then I was off-spent about a day or so looking for her but then TODAY I found her..And you pretty much know the rest."

**"Wow."**

"Yeah-hey! How did you survive?"

He proceeded to tell Two all about his brief memory loss and Jewelette's hospitality, though not going into the whole Lazuli thing. Two looked quite skeptical throughout the whole story especially when Three told him he tackled a four thousand-pound Zaghnol with the help of a sexy, mysterious Dragon Knight during the Festival of the Hunt.

"I heard Burmecian chicks were rather ugly," Two murmured thoughtfully, trying in vain to picture his little brother being attracted by some rat girl "Zorn said they have screechy voices and they don't bathe."

**"That's bullocks,'** grumbled Three, who had given up on believing anything Zorn or his demented twin told him-save for an order from the castle. All they talked about was rubbish anyway.

"Yeah tell me about it!" Two hurriedly agreed with his brother not wishing to anger him "So-tell me more about her!"

**"That's all I really know,"** Three confessed

"Oh."

"**Yeah."**

"So then what happened?"

"**Nothing, I drunk the potion and came out here.."** he shrugged not meeting his eyes.

"Golly, you had quite the ball, dude." He breathed feeling a slight pang of envy for reasons he could not say why. Perhaps because Three had met so many chicks on his little adventure through Lindblum territory that aroused his jealousy. Two had this thing for girls.

"Now tell me about Jewelette-what was she like? Was she pretty?"

"**She was very kind and-"** he grinned **"Over the age of seventy, I believe."**

"Holy shit-so she was an old woman?"

"**Yeah."**

"Damn."

They rode in silence for a while; the only sound was the wild rush of the wind in both their ears. Then Three spoke

**"Have you heard anything about One? Did Zorn or Thorn mention him?"**

"No."

**Dude, we have not heard from One in like..ever! He comes in the next chappie with his own POV! Again-and I don't think I need to remind you this but-don't forget to review! FenderLove13, without your outstanding reviews this story would've never have took flight…I have borrowed a line from Titanic and Surfs Up-can you guess which ones I used? I own neither movies.**


	8. Asukami

**Most of this chapter is in third person, told from Black Waltz No. One's point of view.. **

**Rated Teen for language and suggestive humor**

"**I bruise you, you bruise me**

**We both bruise so**

**Easily, too easily**

**To let it show - I love you**

**And that's all I know."**

**Chapter Nine: Asukami**

By high noon they coasted the Ragnorok down onto the outdoor airship dock, which was nothing more than a vast concrete lot guarded by several women knights.

A surprisingly burly knight with long curly red hair escorted them into the castle; Two tried not to gape at her; instead turned his attention to the princess still sleeping in his arms. He knew that she was to wake anytime now and was grateful for Three driving; he never liked going fast, it scared the willies out of him. But if he were driving, the princess would surly have woken up long before they arrived at Alexandria, then there'd certainly be trouble. True, she would still be too weak to do more than slap him; but he'd still have to divide his attention between pinning her to the seat and avoiding smashing and burning up against some cliff.

They were guided through the Great Hall where they met Beatrix, the general of the Alexandrian Army.

Now if he thought that that OTHER girl was beautiful-

He seriously did not know the meaning of the word 'Beautiful' until he gazed upon Beatrix. Actually, shagadelic was more fitting.

**Oh baby!**

But he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, so he let Three do the explaining while he stood there forcing himself to stare at some ornamental décor over her head.

But God, her voice!

Low and smooth, like musical velvet, if velvet was ever really considered musical at all.

**Very sexy nevertheless, baby.**

As they neared the queen's chambers, Two began to feel nervous. He only been presented to the queen only once, and all she did was order him,not too kindly, to find Princess Garnet and kill off her comrades, if a hair had been disturbed on her your worthless carcass will be boiled in oil, have sshe made herself clear?

**A little too clear, bitch.**

He wished he looked more presentable, but was unable to smooth himself out for his hands were still full of the Princess.

He silently surveyed his brother's clothes, finding that his condition was far worse than he himself was. His clothes were torn and bloodstained, his hat had one long rip from the tip to the brim and little tuffs of matted red hair stuck out; his sleeve was torn exposing the massive red welt on his shoulder; and clumps of dirt and dried blood clung to his blue feather collar. Giving him the appearance of a near fight to the death with some drunken homicidal maniac and barely won with his life.

Actually, Two's attire looked pristine and well kept compared to his little brothers; of course he was the one who did all the dirty work.

But surely the queen would reward them generously for their valiant efforts!

"Three!"

**"What!"** he snapped back in undertone

"Your hair is showing!" Three immediately reached up a claw and pushed the stray bits of hair back into his hat.

They were ushered into the queen's chambers a moment later. There, Queen Brahne was slumped luxuriously on her throne, flapping her red fan rapidly in front of her face.

Having just came from the nice cool halls now into this rather stuffy room-all the windows were secured; Two found he had trouble breathing in this thick hot air.

He then saw that the queen's eyes were closed, as if she hadn't heard them enter.

Beatrix strode grandly up to her majesty; her arms swept up dramatically as she bowed low; her hair just brushing the floral carpet.

"Your majesty," she announced "I present you No. Two and No. Three who have succeeded in capturing Princess Garnet."

Immediately, beady little eyes lit up snapping towards her visitors, roved over the two bedraggled Waltzes finally to the princess in Two's arms.

"No. Three!" she clucked in surprise "I thought you were dead!"

**"Afraid not, your majesty."** He retorted, then seeing the General glare at him warningly. Afraid he had gone a little too far, he clamped his mouth shut, but the queen took no notice of him.

She rose up from her seat and swept grandly towards No. Two, who jumped back startled at her approach. She chuckled at his reaction-he cursed himself for acting so stupid and stood stock still as the queen looked over her daughter in the mighty arms of the Waltz, whose head towered several feet above the stout queen's.

"Excellent." She whispered.

She then ran a hand through her daughter's hair, trailing down her shoulders to her little hands that she examined carefully, slipping off one glove at a time. Two felt his stomach drop, for her pale wrists were splotched with large purple bruises.

I must've gripped too hard, he thought in horror.

Her eyes met his and held them for what seemed like a long time. He swallowed; heart thudding wildly.

**Ah shit, I've really done it, I've done it; I've really done it. I nearly crushed her wrists now I'm going to be put to death..Three save me..**

"Good work men," was not the phrase he expected and he actually sputtered stupidly in surprise, for he expected her to announce his death sentence. His spirits lifted slightly.

"There was no trouble in capturing her then?" she turned to Three, still holding onto the girl's hands.

"Not at all, your majesty." Three answered, stiffening slightly as she looked her servant up and down, as if he were some chocobo she was contemplating on buying.

"May I ask what sort of sleeping draught did you use?" she asked Two

"Sleeping juice concocted by a cave imp from Ice Cavern," Two answered automatically.

"May I see the stopper?"

Two pulled the empty little crystal bottle out from his coat pocket and handed it to the queen, who took it and examined carefully.

"Did you make her drink the whole thing?"

"Yes, yes I did!" Two beamed proudly, "Well most of it anyway." then he saw the look of outrage on the queen's rather green compelled face and felt his gut squirm nervously.

"You idiot!" she suddenly spat "You were only supposed to give her a drop and you've gave her the whole bottle! You could've killed her!" she turned to Beatrix "Take her to the infernery!"

"I'm on it!" she replied trotting up to the tall Waltz who obligingly handed her the little girl and she left the chamber.

After making sure the general was out of earshot, she turned to the Waltzes eyes glinted victoriously

"Good work lads!" she whispered "That was just the thing I needed!"

Two blinked, rather confused

"Pardon, your majesty?"

"I need to extract the Eidolons from her," the queen began to explain "I was going to try and convince her that Burmecia was the one trying to bring ruination upon our kingdom instead of the other way around-but now since she wouldn't be able to wake up until sometime next week. This is perfect! I wouldn't have to explain anything to her and risk the chance of running away again!"

The waltzes exchanged bewildered glances.

**Did this mean I'm not gonna die?** Two thought, a shard of hope rising in his chest

"For your outstanding stroke of apparent stupidity-for she may never wake up now, not that it matters anyway-you may receive a promotion!"

Two's heart leapt within his rib cage.

**A promo- a promo- A PROMOTION?**

"You two," Brahne gestured towards two young solders stationed on either side of the door "Escort these men to their chambers," Three bowed and turned to follow the girl-knights, but Two, who still was worried about the princess's welfare, stepped up boldly to the queen bowing a bit before inquiring

"Um-pardon me your majesty, but what did you mean by 'she will never wake up'? Does that mean we accidentally placed her in a coma?"

"Uh-what?" sputtered the queen "NO! That was a joke, you silly ass! Can you not take a joke? Of course she will be fine! I'm rather silly because I've drunk about six coffees, so I'm prone to say a lot of stupid things."

**Like our promotion? Does that mean when she comes to her senses she will kill us off? We better start enjoying ourselves before that happens.**

They bowed-as low as possible to the still clucking queen and left with the women knights.

They silently followed the women until they came to a long dark hallway with many closed doors on either side of them; dusty paintings of former kings and queens crowded both wall, frowning out at the passing Waltzes.

They stopped at a door at the end of the hallway; the amber light overhead cast an eerie glow over the foursome

"Here is your quarters, Waltzes." Said one of the knights "Both food and attire will be sent up shortly."

Three thanked her and they left the two mages.

**"Wait! You didn't give us a key!"** Three called out to them

"There's no lock." Explained the knight

**"That reminds me,"** Three whispered to Two after they left **"I still have my hotel key from Lindblum!"** he pulled out the little brass key from his cloak pocket

"Neat!" Two breathed taking the key from his brother and turning over in his hand as though fascinated.

**"Seriously though,"** Three went on **"I think I need to take a nap or something,"**

"But the sun's still up!' Two replied incredulous

**"I haven't slept since yesterday afternoon, I feel like hell.."**

They entered a rather large and very dingy room.

"Gosh its dark in here," Two commented throwing out his hands to feel his way through the darkness, unfortunately his talon connected with Three's face

"**AAHH-Fuck!"**

"Oh sorry, Three!"

"**Agh-MY NOSE! Oh what the hell, Two?"**

"Gosh, I'm really sorry-"

**"Watch where you're going!"**

"I can't see a thing in here! How the heck am I gonna do that-?"

**"Who the hell's that?"** a new voice broke in, causing both the Waltzes to leap out of their boots.

Not a moment later light flooded the entire room blinding the two mages momentarily-well Two anyway ("Oh my eyes! I've gone blind!"), Three automatically struck his battle pose and began his incantation for Fire, but stopped dead upon seeing the figure standing hunched over on the other side of the room.

Two blinked rapidly, the picture starting to come into sharp focus. He gasped as he spotted One gazing back at him utterly dumbfounded.

"One?" he asked almost timidly

**"Two? Three?"** came the gruff reply from beneath the hat **"Yore alive?"**

"Yeah!" Two nodded

Both younger Waltzes silently approached the brother they never knew and they stood awkwardly before one another.

…

I was utterly astonished to see both my brothers alive and kicking. Literally, yeah, Two's leg got numb while sitting cross legged on the floor while he talked of his adventure. Three sat on what was left of the sofa; I had accidentally dropped him when I had picked him up and spun him about in the air in the midst of Two's angsty story. Gods, I was so happy to see them!

And now I really wished I hadn't done that for now I am standing over the sink pinching my nose that is practically gushing with blood. Bastard.

What wuz I sayin? Oh ya.

I began to tell my story; which started off with me waking up in a strange bed with the Jester Twins gazing down at me, sticking me with needles all over my body

**"What the hell?"** I thought, jerking up suddenly, taking them completely by surprise **"Where the hell am I?"** I demanded wincing in pain from all the little needles stuck in my gut for God only knows what reason

"Lie down, fool!" the red one snapped (I cannot remember his name)

"Fool, lie down!" the other one (I forgot his name too) echoed "Revived you, we did."

"Found you in cave, we did," the other one picked up "At the of bottom of pool."

" Nearly froze to death you were." Added the blue one reaching up and twanging one of the needles which hurt like heck

**"What're doing?"**

"Taking out needles, I am!"

**"Why are there a load of needles stuck in my gut?"**

"Acupuncture, brain dead!" the red one sang slapping me in the face for no apparent reason "Healing you, we are!"

**"Excuse me-but why are you talking like Yoda?"** I asked them, nursing the spot where the weirdo hit me

"Who?"

**"Yoda,"**

"That who is?" asked the blue jester tilting his enormous head curiously (actually it only looked large because of his freakily large hat)

**"Nevermind,"** I muttered not really understanding what I was going on about in that moment. The blue dude had pushed me back onto the bed and resumed their work, jabbering utter nonsense as they did.

I lay there for what felt like decades before I remembered my mission-

I was to capture Princess Garnet and kill off any that stood in my way-not including the princess her. She may have received a smacked bottom for not cooperating, but I could never kill her.

I was under stern orders, and I did not fancy the idea of some royal tart using my head as a doorknob-or was it paper weight? I cannot remember..

Anyway, my sense of obligation hit me like a ton of bricks and so I rose up sharply again; startling the Twins once more.

**"What about the princess?"** I demanded

"Even as we speak, No. Two is looking for her!" the reddy harlequin assured me.

No. Two? Oh yeah the other Waltz.

*"I'm No. One right?"8

"Yes!"

**"Okay, just wanted to make sure,"**

I laid my head back into the pillow and closed my eyes against the god-awful bright light.

Wait.

I suddenly remembered-the ice cavern, the blizzard, Sealion flailing about in the ice blood staining her muzzle and fins, my Sealion..

**"Where's Sealion?"** I suddenly blurted out, forgetting that the Jester Twins would have absolutely no idea that she is.

Just as I thought-both clowns were skeptical.

"Wait-was your Sealion a great bluish sort of beast with a jewel on its chest?" Reddy spoke up after a long while.

I lit up **"Yes!"**

"We found you lying atop that beast's filthy carcass," Reddy's causal answer sent a jolt of shock through my body "Ask, why you'd?"

Ignoring his idiotic question, I sat up slowly and looked the red clad Jester in the eye

**"She..was dead?"** I could barely whisper, my heart sinking and my throat became dry.

"Yes, dead as a doornail or whatever that twat expression was!" Bluish nodded beaming very much like a twat himself.

"But her remaining body heat kept you from freezing over in the water!" Reddy added brightly.

I couldn't breathe, my throat constricted painfully.

My Sealion-? Gone?

Did that monkey bastard kill her?

The last thing I remembered before the icy waters took me was the was the knife that sliced across my throat. I screamed out as blood poured from my neck and mouth, it stung my tongue and turned my stomach over. I fell beneath the waves, ever wound opening up, the water froze my blood stiffening my flesh as if I were petrifying. Tried to suck in precious healing air only to choke on my own blood and vomit. I tried calling out to her, but I knew she may never hear me.

**Help me. **I prayed deep in my heart, my vision fading steadily.

Moments later I felt a great stirring about me. Then as if by some bleepin miracle, I felt her hard warm body push up against me, pushing me up towars the fogged surface. As I burst through my wounds opened. I screamed and moaned. But the frosted air about me was breathable and I greedily filled my lungs with it. I then pressed my face up against the hot gleaming topaz and murmured my thanks to her..then using my last bit of strength I reached out and stroked her hard scales..before slipping slowly into silence..

She couldn't be gone..she couldn't have died..

My vision blurred and hot water spilled over onto my burning cheeks. I reached up and felt my cheeks, a bit streamed into my mouth and I tasted salt. I cried out doubling over, the needles digging deeper into my gut and they hurriedly pushed me back, I struggled and kicked, moaned her name over and over "Sealion..Sealion!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Lie down, you fool!"

"**Sealion.."** I gasped

"Make him stop!"

"No. One, I command you to stop!"

"Where's the off button on this thing?"

**I'm so sorry, Sealion..I just couldn't fight him alone..was too weak..I'm so sorry..**

Just then somebody slapped me and I jerked from my reverie and looked up at Bluish who glared daggers at me

"Will you shut up?" he hissed "Control yourself, man! You're a Waltz for God's sake!"

"The matter with you, what the hell?"

**"B-bastard.." **I choked out, anger flared deep within thinking of the damned monkey kid.. I wanted to kill him just now and I would've if the red jester hadn't spoken up

"Look, would it cheer you up to know that your precious pet isn't dead anymore?"

I stared.

"**Not..dead?"**

"Yeah, now shut up!'

"Feeling emotion, he shouldn't!" Bluish whispered "Programmed he was not!"

"Malfunctioned, he is perhaps!" countered Reddy "During accident, perhaps."

"Dont think he's aware, do you?"

**Aware?**

"Of course he is! After all why the hell, cry over a dead seal, would he?"

"Something there, you've got!"

While they bickered over me being "Aware" -whatever that meant- I lay back down against the pillows, feeling my heart swell at the very thought of Sealion being alive.

**"When can I see her?"** I asked, my voice cracked from crying **"Sealion, I mean."**

"We don't even know where she is! She vanished shortly after she saved you." looked from one to the other, but there faces were set in neutral. There was a long pause.

"Very interesting friend, you have. No. One," murmured Reddy pulling out the last needle

**"Who-Sealion?"**

"Yeah," Bluish nodded his head rapidly, his face stern "Always done that, have you been able to?"

Wha?

"Could you please repeat the question?"

"Summon Sealion," snapped Reddy "Have you always been able to?"

**"Well, yeah actually. I knew her pretty much my whole life anyway."**

'Your WHOLE life?" Reddy spat dangerously, little beady eyes boring down into mine "Been living for only four days, YOU have!"

"Well perhaps to HIM," countered his blue clad brother "To him, four days be his whole life!"

"Whatever! What I mean You know!" he turned back to me

"WHERE did you find that beast?"

I opened my mouth to speak, only to have found the words drowned within themselves. **Where DID Sealion come from anyway?** I thought back to Ice Cavern, to that moment-after I froze the annoying Moogle following me about begging for a Kupo Nut-whatever the hell that was-where I was sitting at the edge of this pool, ready to conjure up the blizzard-as my masters commanded me to-when a voice from the darkness echoed within my head

I knew this voice from long long ago, before I was created I think, a light feathery voice which breathed life into me far before I was a Waltz-

**Wait, what?**

Frankly, I had no idea what to do then. The only orders I took were from The queen or from my masters themselves. I knew this voice, a voice that held me through trauma and kissed me during times of love. She was my m-

I lifted my bell and rang once, one note that echoed throughout the icy room

**"Ice giant, Sealion come before me,"** I barely whispered.

Then I leaped back as a giant ice crystal shot up from beneath the ground, exploding not a moment later revealing a very large and freakily looking-

"No. One!" Reddy's sudden voice snapped me from my reverie "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Very impatient, we've become." added Bluish gravely

I looked up at them, feeling abnormally afraid

**"I- I don't know,"** I answered truthfully

"Don't know where it came from, you don't?"

I shook my head **"No sir."**

Both Twins looked at one another, their eyes roving about as if communicating with some sort of mad eye Morse code or something. I felt my stomach turn slightly.

I wanted to ask them about a million questions though they were the ones who seeked the answers from me, which I didn't have. And if I did, I couldn't remember them. I wanted to know who called me in Ice Cavern.

I knew that voice somehow, I just knew it; I just couldn't put my bleepin finger on it is all.. I had a brief vision-no more like a sensation-of being held close to a beating heart, wrapped in warmth and..And love. But then it faded into the bright florescence forever.

Once I was able to get out of bed, I was fully recovered and the Twins lost no time in dragging me out to the danged wilderness to pump my levels, for I was to be the new captain of the queen's black mage army. I was thrilled to receive such a promotion. **I roamed the mountainside, enthusiastically killing off Carve Spiders and Trick Sparrows. though I admit I was slightly saddened that Sealion could not accompany me; for she always was by my side ever since my seventh battle in Ice Cavern.** Once I got up to level 9 by late afternoon, Zorn and Thorn brought me back to the castle to introduce me to the black mage army to which I was going to be leading into Burmecia to wipe out all it's citizens. They weren't exactly the liveliest bunch, their glowing eyes as empty as a can of hash scraped clean. "Yes sirs and "No sirs were spoken in monotone. Frankly their behavior kinda creeped me out. Why were they like this? It was like-they were speaking-yet there was no one there really. I couldn't explain it.

Huh. Zorn and Thorn told me that they were almost ridiculously obedient, they would follow every command I gave them. That was good, yet I just could shake off the feeling there was something amiss. Everything was wrong. Why was summoning Sealion so abnormal? They have not spoken to me about it since I lay injured in bed. They did mention something about wanting me to demonstrate for their master. I felt the hairs rise along my neck then, and I knew that somehow someway I was doomed.

I didn't know why I had this feeling. They weren't exactly angry; it was just that they were..Worried. No skeptical was more like it. But, as I've probably mentioned times before I didn't really understand it either. I wondered if I ever would.

The next day we boarded the Big Pansy and headed for Burmecia. After about an eternity of being cramped with a bunch of silent mages (who kept blinking their eyes up at me, watching every move I made) we finally coasted down to a very muddy terrain. Freezing rain stung my face as we silently took formation and marched for the grand city before us.

The Burmecian knights were very easy to eliminate so it wasn't hard to breach their defenses and slay the first half of their battalion. Within two hours the streets fell silent save for the few who lay moaning among the dead; struggling to save themselves; only to be put out of their misery by any mage who came by at the time (myself included)

But God-it was cold as hell! I was completely soaked by this time, my hat drooped and water ran down my nose; I conjured a small flame in the palm of my hand as I walked but it helped very little. I stopped in the middle of a sloped street, now completely alone. I remembered running down this very street not twenty minutes ago chasing after some rat couple; their charred bodies lay at the base of the hill, I could see them from here. I looked down to find several more rat bodies lay twisted at odd angles, cold dead eyes staring up at me. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine as I gazed into each of the dead family's eyes in turn.

**I had killed them.**

**I had killed them all.**

The thought echoed through my mind, bouncing back and forth inside my head; like some cry in the desert, something you might've thought was real or could be imaginary. A mirage. It was suddenly impossible to believe that I had killed these people just a moment ago. I couldn't even remember it, like if it had never happened, and yet..

The rain came down even harder. I felt totally soaked to the bone. I gazed over the once prosperous street, now in ruins, and wondered. Something didn't seem quite right; yet I could not-for the life of me-say what. I've done my duty assigned by the queen, yet..

I was jarred from my musing by a tremendous roar that came from above. Ironite, immediately raced across my mind; and I readied a Blizzara spell turning about wildly searching for the approaching dragon. Looking up into the grey sky I gasped in shock to see this great whopping silver dragon soar from the clouds, heading straight towards me. It was freaken huge! I flourished my bell and cast Blizzara, but it missed the dragon who had swooped down, sailing over my head totally blowing me off my feet and into a freakin puddle; landing several yards away from me.

I was like **"Holy shi-"** crouching, ready to spring, when I spotted the dude perched on the grand dragon's back. He met my gaze then, swinging his right leg over he slid off the dragon and landed on the pavement-almost without a sound. He was very tall with long silver hair that he kept flicking out of his eyes. His eyes bored into mine, I glowered back readying my bell. There was something not quite right about this guy.

Just then the Jester Twins came out of no where snapping their fingers to a particular rhythm and started singing

_**King of darkness is a struttin', fangirls hold on **_

_**To somethin', he's gonna destroy**_

_**the world someday**_

_**Got Eyeshadow on his face**_

_**Aint no disgrace**_

_**Better not try and stand in his way**_

_**He will, He will Rock YOU! He will, He will ROCK YOU!**_

**What the Hell? This was their master?**

The man the Jester Twins were apparently singing about sighed deeply and flicked his hair again, an almost bored expression replaced the once calculating look in his eyes. "Zorn, Thorn," he drawled in a surprisingly deep voice "I thought we talked about this-your only to sing that song whenever we're alone at Desert Palace; when you sing that in public you're kinda revealing my little plan-" here he waved his fingers "But I appreciate the thought," he gave them a little smile "Just don't do it again, understand?" "Yes, master." The Twins muttered shuffling their feet sheepishly "Furthermore," the man went on "Whenever I arrive unexpectedly-or anytime I suddenly arrive-I want you to kiss my feet," This statement sent the two clowns suddenly flying. They (literally) threw themselves into a puddle at the pale man's boots and began to smooch at his heels

Uhhh... What if this dude stepped in a pile of dragon crap somewhere? The pale man seemed to be enjoying it though, cause he was gazing dreamily up at the sky and gave a high pitched giggle when Thorn reached up and kissed his knee, nuzzling it slightly with his nose.

This was getting to be pretty awkward, not to mention highly gay. I was all set to start sneaking off when the man held up his hand "Okay, okay that's enough for now," both clowns immediately sprang up again, now soaked hat to slippered toe but they didn't seem to care. He turned to me once more; dark eyes glittered savagely "Are you the Waltz who has the power to summon Asukami?"

**"Who-whadda?"** I asked

"Asukami," he repeated patiently "The Queen of Ice, the Beast of the Sea, the Crystal Ghost of Esto Gaza; to some cultures Sealion,"

**"Oh ya, definitely, I'm that Waltz ya."** I nodded rapidly.

"Excellent." He whispered tracing a finger over his lips.

Thorn spoke up "Summon Sealion for Kuja you must!" "You must summon Sealion for Kuja!" Zorn echoed. There was a momentary pause, in which the weirdo trio all stared down at me-even the Jester Twins who were no larger than I am, they're eyes cold and expecting. I gulped, finally glancing about on the steep hill for a place which to summon her, spotting the silver dragon whom sat back on her hunches looking almost docile and tamed. Kuja following my gaze whistled and started towards the great brute. "Fluffy!" he called out softly " Why don't you find a nice juicy Ironite to chew on until Daddy calls you, okay?" He patted the great silver head that nuzzled back affectionately and then took flight, disappearing into the gathering storm with a farewell roar that shook the ground beneath us.

**Daddy? Fluffy? Holy shi-**

He turned back and smiled "Lets go." He motioned downward and we all followed him. He seemed to blend in very well with the freezing rain that cascaded down upon us, from afar he could be mistaken for a sheet of hail beginning to descend upon Burmecia. I never knew a human being could be so pale, like he has never stepped foot outdoors in the sun before in his life; as if he spent his days in a cold dark room or something of the sort. It was a rather scary thought. But what was really creepy was watching him step over the mangled bodies without even looking at them, as if they weren't there at all, his sheen robe brushing over heir lifeless faces; blood clung to the pure white fabric; spreading out across the hem like a demon's curse. I shuddered and shuffled along trying to keep up, he walked very fast. They came to a stop at the city center where a large cement pool-that had once been a fountain. Kuja gestured towards the pond

"Do it." he commanded

I walked up to the edge of the pool and pulled out my bell. Taking a deep breath, I raised the crystal bell before me and rang it only once.

**"Ice giant, Sealion come before me!"**

She appeared then in a hurricane of flurry and sleet, roaring out I felt my heart leap within my chest and forgetting Kuja and his comrades I called up to her my voice cracked with welling emotions **"SEALION!"** She turned then and saw me, with a delighted growl she lowered her massive head, butting me in the stomach shoving me backward into a huge puddle. But I didn't care. I laughed and hugged her back as best I can. I've never felt so happy in all my life, seeing her alive again nearly broke my heart; for I thought I'd never see my dearest ever again. **"Sealion,"** I murmured into her neck, giving her a little kiss on the nose. She growled deep within her throat like a contented kitten as I murumred her name over and over, cherishing her very existence..until..

I leapt when a snide voice called out "Oh my god! It's true!" I looked up at Kuja who boldly made his way towards Sealion. Sensing his approach she whirled about, now snarling savagely at the white magician who stepped back calmly while his servants screamed and dove for cover. He looked up at her with that same savage glint in his marine eyes. A lust for something. I scrambled up and called up soothingly to her, trying to calm her; whom she did eventually but stilled eyed Kuja suspiciously. I didn't blame her.

"Holy hell!" breathed the silver haired dude flicking back his stupid fringe for the one-millionth time already "Its true! The legend was true!" "What legend?" I asked "The Lost Eidolon! It actually exists! God, and I thought it was all bullocks coming from these two dweebs over there." He pointed towards the Jester Twins whose hats were fairly visible from behind the little barrel of mead. "Which reminds me-you two are dismissed!" The leapt out, hurriedly giving a chorusing Good bye before charging down the street like mad men on crack.

"Um, excuse Mr. Kuja, man," I raised my hand for really no reason at all

**"What's an Eidolon?"**

"Eidolons are supposedly mystical beings who'd come to your aid if you called them," Kuja replied "As you already have guessed it is rather unusual for one to have the ability to summon an Eidolon nowadays, in the ancient times there lived a whole tribe of summoners on the Outer Continent, unfortunately there was a massive hurricane ten years ago that destroyed the entire city, " here he gave a sudden high pitched giggle before adding "It now stands in ruins."

"Very few people have this extinct ability, the princess of Alexandria herself to name one." This was news to me.

**"The princess?"**

"Yes."

**"I never knew that."**

"Well that is because you don't know everything."

I wanted to retort back **"And YOU do?"** but I felt it unwise so I kept my mouth shut. But I did ask, **"How is it that I'M able to summon Eidolons sir?"**

"That's what we're trying to figure out." There was a moment's pause. "When were you first able to summon it?" So I told him about the whispers within the cave, the sensation of Sealion and I knowing each other for years yet we have never lived that long-I myself anyway, Sealion could've lived for several millennia for all I knew. He listened intently and never broached a question till I was finished.

"What gender was the voice? Male or female?"

**"I really don't know, I just heard-no remembered-this voice, someone whom I've known from a long time ago. Yet that's impossible right?"**

"Hmm," There was another long silence between us. I reached up to pet Sealion's neck, more to reassure myself. He finally spoke "You have a great gift, and great gifts ought to be put to good use. Your summoning skills may be the very thing the queen needs for her upcoming mission. You know that we are planning to extract the Eidolons from Garnet?"

**"No."**

"Well anyway," he went on "The queen is planning to invade Cleyra and obtain the town's jewel, if they refuse to hand it over she plans to take it by force and blow up the whole town by using Odin's magical powers."

**"How is she gonna do that, sir?"**

"No idea," he shrugged and flipped his hair again, well tried to; it clung to his forehead.

"Damn! I can't get my hair to do that flippy thing, like that guy from the band does!"

I cleared my throat **"Um, you were gonna explain the queen's plan?"**

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry! Okay, yeah she was gonna try and summon Odin-good luck bitch-unless the Cleyrans surrender and hand over the town's sacred jewel. If not, we'll take it by force then blow up the whole tree to Kingdom Come and back again. How does that sound?"

**"I don't know-pretty cool, I guess."** I shrugged.

"Excellent, well since she not the capabilities of summoning Odin, I was wondering if YOU'D like to do it?"

**Me? Summon Odin?** I didn't know who Odin was, but I thought the idea of summoning some Eidolon with a wicked cool name sounded sweet to me! I nodded enthusiastically.

"Excellent!" he snarled with a sneer "Speaking of Cleyra," he went on "I must go tell the queen of my theory."

**"What theory is that, mate?"**

"Calling me mate is a felony,"

"**Sorry."**

"That the Burmecians have all blown this joint and fled to Cleyra, it's the next kingdom over." He jerked his thumb in a westerly direction. "You are welcome to come along since you've got nothing better to do."

**"Uh-okay, but what about the king?"**

"What about him?"

**"Aren't we supposed to be looking for him? I've searched this dump high and low and cannot find him."**

"My point exactly! He has fled along with the rest of his filthy people. Unless he was captured by an Alexandrian Soldier as we speak-which I seriously doubt-he is not here. I'm just off to warn the queen that she may be wasting precious time."

I gave one last smooch on Sealion's noise before dismissing her then hurried to catch up with Kuja. We walked in silence through the misty streets, the only sound being the pattering rain and the soft clinking of Kuja's heals. Without warning he suddenly tripped and fell, shooting out his arms to smack the stone ground-he hissed in pain, cursing violently in a foreign language. His tailcoat had flown over, revealing his undercrackers and-

A strange long white appendage that unfurled from beneath his silken tailcoat and stretched out over his legs I just stared at his tail, wondering how I have not noticed it before now.

Kuja gasped "Oh shit!" Reaching back he quickly pulled his tailcoat over his tail but the tip was still poking out "Uh-uh! Don't look at that! Please! D-don't look at it!"

**"What? It's just your tail!"**

"It-it's NOT a tail!" he snapped frantically trying to push himself up "It's a-it's a-strange growth thingy I have!"

**"A growth. Are you serious?"**

"Most definitely!"

**"It sure looks like a tail to me! A monkey tail!"**

"It's not a tail! It's a growth and I'm rather sensitive about it!" His voice cracked with rage and he was visibly shaking with anger "Now could you please stop gaping at my ass and help me up? I think I twisted my ankle."

I quickly bent down and effortlessly hoisted him up onto his feet-he was surprisingly very light. There was a slightly awkward pause where he bent down and tucked his tail-er I mean growth outta sight.

"There," he muttered satisfied "You're not to mention ANYTHING about this-do you hear me?"

**"Sir yes sir!"** I struck a salute

"Good, because not even Zorn and Thorn know about my..er umm-deformity."

**"I thought you said it was a growth sir."**

"It's pretty much the same thing, you imbecile!' he snapped flicking back his hair in a rather threatening fashion

"Okay, okay!" Sheesh, I thought.

"Now! Enough chitchat! Let's go!" And he hurried off.

**I've definitely seen a deformity-tail-growth spurt-WHATEVER THE HELL THAT WAS HANGING OFF HIS ARSE-like that before. But where?**

Shrugging to myself, I followed up the steep hill and through an open doorway; leading up some stairs to the courtyard. There standing in the midst was the queen of tarts herself, waving her fan about even though it was like twenty degrees or something, and Beatrix the General of the Alexandrian Soldiers. She tossed her head back, face half hidden by flowing auburn locks.

**And man, was she hot!**

I stood unsure of what to do-besides bow as low as possible-while Kuja confidently sashayed up to them, not bothering to bow to the queen to my utter astonishment. I figured that this would win him a free trip to the chopping block but surprisingly Queen Brahne didn't seem at all angry. On the contrary she seemed utterly delighted to see this strange weirdo.

"I find this rain quite pleasant." His voice was barely above a whisper "It's like the raindrops are blessing our victory!"

"This is a great victory for us!" cried Brahne "Kuja, your black mages have made this conquest soo simple." She glanced at me when she said this. I hurried up to Kuja's side and bowed again before her **"Your too kind, your majesty."** I gushed hoping that I sounded humble enough.

"My only concern is finding the king of Burmecia," she went on "We must behead him so that these filthy rats would never rise again!" She gave a throaty cackle that strangely resembled the sound of a horse dying. She turned to the silken clad warrior "Beatrix! What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to search for the king? Why are you here twiddling your thumbs about?"

"With all due respect, your highness," she replied coolly "I sent Zorn and Thorn to search the premiter, but since they might be just lazing about playing poker or some lazy ass activity I'll just go look for him myself!" She then turned to Kuja "Are you aware of your servant's astonishingly short attention spans?"

"You're only wasting your time." He said ignoring her question. Both the queen and general stared at him.

"What?" Beatrix snapped

Kuja folded his arms primly and went on calmly "Rats often look for new homes when they sense an earthquake, so you see you're already too late..The king has already fled." He gave a frightenly high pitched giggle and waited for their reaction.

The Queen raised a brow "Surely you don't mean Cleyra?"

Kuja rolled his eyes as if to say "Duh!" but said nothing.

"It shall be very difficult if they had escaped to Cleyra."

"Unless we can get through that sandstorm it will be impossible to attack them."

"Arrgh!" snarled the queen her ten chins aquiver "Sneaky little bastards!" She turned to Kuja who was grinning all over the place at their reactions. "Kuja! With your magic surely there must be something you can do!"

"Of course your majesty, If I possess the power to blow up an entire planet I'm pretty sure I can stop a measly little sandstorm!" he bowed dramatically, arms sweeping up, silken sleeves fluttering like clouds in the gathering wind "I..Have found your summoner!"

There was a pause. "What?" gasped the Queen "What do you mean?"

"I have found someone who can summon Odin for you, your majesty!" He turned to me then "No. One?" I strutted boldly up to the queen of tarts feeling so happy and important then for the third time in my life. She stared at me for about a thousand years before bursting out into laughter. I felt my stomach drop, anger rising from my liver to the tips of my fingers that immediately heated up, but I stifled the incantation for Fira and stood while she laughed away like some fat green loon with an equally loony fan.

"You've got to be pulling my leg!" she gasped wiping tears outta her eyes, I felt the flame rise up again "This PUPPET is capable of summoning Eidolons?"

"Yes, yes he is." Replied Kuja

"Well I'd sure like to see him do it!"

"Very well then! No. One!" He turned to face me again "Summon Asukami"

I nodded, pulling out the cool bell that glittered in the grey afternoon light and called for Sealion. She appeared within her column of ice and stretched out her fins, her beautiful dagger-like claws gleaming. And I was most happy to see the Queen of Tarts give a shrill shriek and stepped back.

**Who's laughing now, fatso?** I mentally giggled.

"It-it can't be!" she breathed, her massive chest heaving with fright as Sealion gazed at her, evidently awaiting the order to attack-which I sadly could not give. "It's the lost eidolon!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Kuja repeated sharing my amusement of proving these pompous chicks wrong "No. One WILL summon Odin as soon as you find the princess and extract it from her!"

Brahne was looked so angry she could've choked, but reluctantly nodded "Agreed."

"Excellent! Okay, No. One you can dismiss her." So I did.

"Furthermore," he went on "I was wondering if you would gather your troops near Cleyra, I'm certain those filthy rats retaliate in full force and my black mages may not be enough!"

"Errm, very well Kuja." Brahne muttered her chins quivering threateningly. Beatrix looked severely pissed at the idea of this dude having her royal majesty under his thumb.

"So it's settled then?" He answered brightly "Grand!"

Just then Beatrix leapt, sword drawn-I too sprung back; thinking for one crazy second that she was gonna try and decapitate Kuja. But her attention was drawn to some Burmecian dude who had ran up the steps and now stood panting; his sword drawn and pointed at the lady knight before him.

"BURMECIA WILL NEVER FALL!" the fool screamed through the pouring rain "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Beatrix only laughed and retorted "Fool! You wish to fight me?"

"Oh hell yeah! Bring it on!"

"Fine then I accept your challenge, I admire your courage but I must warn you: I will show you no mercy!"

"That's what they all say!" The Burmecian tossed back "Before I hack them to pieces!"

I stepped forward then **"Dude, perhaps you don't realize who she is do you? She is Beatrix of Alexandria!"**

The rat's face fell "Beatrix?" he sputtered "Oh crap!"

"That's right!" Beatrix cackled "Prepare to meet your maker, rat!"

But before she could rush forward and do so, another rat and-

**HOLY CRAP!**

That monkey tailed kid from the Ice Cavern leapt outta nowhere, brandishing their weapons.

"Hold it!"

"You have to deal with us first!"

The monkey kid's eyes and mine locked for a moment, I felt a surge of hatred stirring in my gut; thinking about how he mortally wounded my Sealion and kicked my ass; this time fire DID spurt from my clenched fists.

"What the fuck?" he seethed "You're alive?"

**"That's right, ya!"** I retorted readying my bell stepped up alongside Beatrix, who rolled her eyes but but made no objection.

Suddenly a black mage and this-** HOLY HELL WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? **creature with a massive tongue hanging outta it's big mouth appeared from the stairway and ran up behind the monkey dude; getting into their battle stances. What the hell is he doing?

**"Hey soldier!"** I called **"What are you doing? Attack them!"**

"He's not one of our mages, imbecile!" Kuja snapped irritably "He's the one who killed off both No. Two and Three!"

**"What?"** I turned to him **"I thought Two was looking for the princess!"**

Before he could answer Beatrix cried over the wind "Enough talk, No. One! Get ready to attack!'

"I once killed a hundred knights single handedly, you four are nothing more than insects!"

And we engaged in battle..

I was all set to go for the monkey, when Kuja called out to me

"No. One! Kill the black mage! He's the one who killed your younger brother, the one who led him to absolute ruins! KILLL HIM!"

My younger brother. I didn't know I had a second younger brother. I knew Two, but who was this other Waltz? Other Waltz? But I had no time to ponder these thoughts, for the monkey charged; emerald-metal blades gleaming in the dull light; dodging it I unleashed my most powerful fire spell. I parried the kid, but tried to make my way to the little mage; who at this very moment cast Slow onto Beatrix; who was engaged in sword-to-fork combat with the weirdo over there.

I searched for the rat but she was no here in sight.

The monkey attempted one last slash-which I dodged-before running off to aid his comrade "Vivi!" he called out over his shoulder evidently to the black mage "Cast Slow!"

"Right!"

I simply flew over and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying across the perimeter. But he struggled to his feet, still clutching his Thunder Staff and cast Thundara, I returned his spell with my own; electricity crackling in the air; snaps of blue and yellow popping about all around us. I faced him then, he the same; glaring at one another before leaping at one another again; fire melded with the retaliating icy wind that I conjured. When we stopped again to exchange raged looks, he suddenly cried out

"Stop! Don't do this! Brahne's just using you to kill off innocent people! She's using you as a tool for destruction don't you realize that?"

**"What?"** I gasped utterly incredulous **"Did you just call me a tool?"** Fuming I rang my bell once more **"That's-that's-Right! Your gonna die!"** Bolts of lightning flashed at the child; a moment later I was totally blown off my feet by a massive Thundara spell.

After a bit I was getting seriously annoyed-he was very hard to weaken; and it didn't help matters much when he tranced sending an array of crimson bolts and ice in my direction.

Thoroughly pissed by now, I cast Break that turned him stone immediately. Served him right! I chugged down an X-Potion and was all set to finish off the weirdo with the god awfully large tongue when Beatrix suddenly did her sweet ass Stock Break which killed pretty much everyone. "Ignorant fools!" I heard her mutter

**"We did it!"** I cheered pumping my fists **"Let's dance!"** I dropped to the ground and did a couple spins while Beatrix just flipped her hair about.

"How ridicoulusy weak!" she scoffed "Isn't there anyone is worthy of facing me?"

**Naw,** I figured, **She probably killed them all already.**

"Come Beatrix, we must make haste!'

"Yes your majesty!" and she hurried off with the queen.

I stood there, all trace of heat left my body-save for the soul core inside my chest-the rain thudding against my black leather suit; from overhead the clouds broke and a patch of blue sky was JUST barely visible.

Kuja came up behind me. "Well, done No. One!" he said patting me on the shoulder "You-uh-totally iced them, huh?" he then jabbed his elbow in my ribs and winked at me.

**"Uh, yeah sure, sure I did,"** I nodded nursing my side as best I could.

"No. One, I must leave, but I will see you again before you leave for Cleyra."

**"Okay,"**

"Farewell, and remember-" he cleared his throat and then spoke in a dramatic voice "Shoot for the moon, even if you miss you'll land among the stars!"

I just looked at him.

**"O-kay..?"**

"Oh its something I read in my horoscope today, we both have the same birthday you know,"

**"Oh-really?"**

"Yes!"

He turned his attention then to the rat chick still sprawled out on the pavement.

"Hrmm..What do we have here? Another filthy rat and-" his brow furrowed "This boy could become a problem.."

He did not say which one.

"OH MY GOSh!" Kuja suddenly screeched jumping up and down on the balls of his feet "It's time for my dramatic entrance!" He drew his pallid fingers to his lips and gave a piercing whistle. Not a moment did pass before the Silver Dragon careened from the sky and landed several yards away from his master. The Jester Twins both leapt off simultaneously off its back and assembled behind Kuja.

"Ready?" he asked them

"Ready!"

…

All was silent, save for the rain and the hiss of wind. Kuja slowly walked over to the party, casting a long shadow over the rat chick that struggled to push herself up.

(Sung to the tune of "We Will Rock You")

_**Buddy shut the hell up **_

_**Buddy shut yer trap now **_

_**This dudes gonna take out the world someday! **_

_**He's got concealer on his face **_

_**Barely a disgrace **_

_**And he'll gladly put you back into your place **_

_**He will, He will ROCK YOU! He will, He will ROCK YOU!**_

He tried to flip his hair again "Damn!" but failed, so he contented himself by kicking water into the rat's face. Whirling about in feigned slow motion, he strutted towards his dragon. The girl lifted her head and I heard her whisper "Who are you?'

"That information is a need-to-know basis." I retorted.

Kuja swung himself up onto his pearly dragon and called over the wind "Now if you will excuse me, I've got other lives to ruin!" Gripping tightly onto the dragon's feathers he cried "Now-HEIGH HO, FLUFFY! AWAAAAAAAY!" And they took to the sky.

High above the clouds, Kuja sighed and glanced at his inner thighs. "Uggh," he moaned "I've got another rash from these boots again," rubbing the tender skin slightly he added, "I may need to get some sort of padding or..something!"

…

**Yeah we have borrowed the tune to Queen's bad ass song We Will Rock You for Kuja's theme song. Though it may seem that way, Kuja is NOT a transvestite in this story..he is Emo. Oh yeah and that All I know song is from Chicken Little, we do not own it..Oh and we borrowed a line from Adam and Andrew's Emo Kid and other content involving the media is not ours.. Reviews are sorely needed!  
**

**Sincerely, Skye Mage and lead**


	9. new chappie underway

**We apologize for those who may have been expecting a new chapter. But this is under serious revision and may not be ready for a long while**. **In the meantime, here is the only important part in the entire previous chapter ten..**

Just then a deafening roar blared through the woods shaking the trees. One turned a bit in his seat "What the hell is that?"

At that moment, the Jester Twins tumbled outta the brush, untangled themselves and hurried up alongside the Waltz

"Oh my god!" gasped Zorn "We just saw an entire horde of Grand Dragons flying over us! And one of them caught our scent!"

"Somewhere in the forest it is!" squeaked Thorn

"Shit! Let's get outta here!" One turned to go but just then a God Awfully large beast crashed down in front of him and he tumbled back, it roared so loud it blew the trio like slips of paper a little way into the woods.

"Crap!" cried Zorn leaping to his feet "There's just no way to beat those monsters, at least not at this point in the game! Doomed we are!"

Thorn slapped him and told him to quit whining and take it like a man "You!" he snapped at One "Don't just stand there you big pansy! Summon something!"

"Who?"

"I don't know! ANYBODY!"

One looked at his grey option screen and clicking on Eidolons scrolled down to find Sealion (or Asukami as she was Officially called) but her name was not at her normal spot at the top. His heart dropped. He scrolled down to look for Shiva but couldn't find her. He looked up at the Twat Brothers "I don't have anyone," he swallowed "I just remembered that I took off the opal earring before I went to bed last night." It kept poking him, keeping him up for most of the night.

"Summon Sealion!"

"I can't! She'snot there for some reason!"

"You were able to summon her before, how come you can't do that now?"

"I dunno-hang on-I think I remember! The Crystal Bell! Where's my Crystal Bell?"

Zorn smacked his forehead "Dammit! I lent it to Kuja!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"The bell on his dumb waiter was broken and that just happened to be lying about so I-"

But he was cut off by the monster's sudden roar, they leaped back dodging the tail that swung over them. Thorn who had landed on top of One screeched in his ear "We'll just flee then!"

But it was then One discovered a name at the very bottom of his Eidolon screen, one whom he had never noticed before. Ark.

"Wait!" he called out "I think I can summon something!"

He pushed himself to his feet and meet the blazing yellow eyes of the dragon, he raised his staff but froze realizing that he did not know the staff form to this new Eidolon and he quickly related this to Zorn.

"Staff form! SCREW IT!" he screeched "Just summon the damn beast!"

And so he did.

"Aurora, I've inhaled your bloody air and I now hold the thirst for death in my soul, I feel it now grinding deep within my lions," he shivered feeling his skin prickle as his Prayers were sent up to the cosmos where he most likely resided "Take this impure soul back to the fiery abyss from whence you came!"

He blinked utterly surprised at the words which flowed from his mouth as if he had known them for centuries, yet were never spoken or heard before in this lifetime.

The wind began to blow and over head black clouds rolled in over themselves, blotting out the light of day, blasting them into the purest dimension of midnight. This would've been the opportune time to escape except that they were all stunned. Even the dragon looked up at the black sky, puzzled by the sudden change of weather. Hearts leapt as one as a ring of fire circled overhead and not a moment later an entity of shadow came bursting from the heart of the flames and hovered over the dragon. Actually it looked like a gigantic drawing compass.

Without a word to it's summoner, the monster locked on to it's target and spread it's mighty wings, sending forth a string of light-

And all Hell broke loose then..They could never recall how they survived it…It was a chance among the Thousand..

The first explosion literally blew them all away-One, Zorn and Thorn that is-they went rolling, tumbling over themselves down the steep mountainside; boulders and tree limbs following them in their wake. They landed at the bottom of the hill but barely had they recovered before a pile of sod and rocks showered upon them and they would've surely been crushed if Zorn had not thrown out a protective spell just in time; the rocks bouncing off the shield of light; another mighty explosion shook the earth sending another landslide thundering towards them. The Shield wavered but never broke.

One meanwhile was too busy thinking "Oh shit, I think I've brought on the Apocalypse." To be paying any attention.

Another explosion this one far more powerful than all the others seem to blow the air to pieces, the echoes of its power echoing throughout the world. Then just as it began, it ended. They laboriously dug themselves out of the pile of ruble, Thorn was bruised on every part of his body and lost his hat somewhere in the chaos but was all together alright. One's hair was spiffed up into an afro from the static that still pervaded the air, and Zorn was simply dumbfounded. They all were.

No dumbfounded was too small a word for this-shocked or astonished beyond reason was more fitting.

Wordlessly they made their way up the steep hill and gaped at the massive crater where both the dragon-and Mount Fuji once stood. Zorn finally found his voice

"What the hell was that?"

"Eternal Darkness." Thorn breathed unaware that a stream of blood was running over his lip from his left nostril. Zorns eyes had roled upward and inward into his head and pitching forwards fainted dead away..but the two conscious men paid no mind. Thorn turned slowly to the dazed Waltz, whose white eyes were glazed over "How did you do that?"

One took his time before answering, then he slowly turned his head towards the blue clad jester but his eyes were still strayed to the spot where Ark had done his damage. "Wha?"

"How did you do that? Summon Ark, I mean?"

The Waltz shrugged "I dunno.."

"Where you able to do that before?"

"Nah."

"You've never recited the Ancient Prayer before?"

"Nah."

"Then why did you do it then? Has somebody taught you it?"

Another shrug, another 'Nah' following it.

They fell silent. Then Thorn crouched down beside the unconscious Zorn and began to revive him. One stooped down to offer his assistance and picked up the jester's hand smacking his wrist as hard as he could.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought this is what yer supposed to do when somebody faints,"

"Well, yes but not that hard!"

Just then Zorn moaned softly "Hey! I think it's working!" and he began to slap more rapidly.

"Stop! Stop!" Thorn shrieked slapping One's hand away from his brother who at that moment bolted upright with eyes wide and chest fluttering like a bird's.

"Owie.." he whimpered rubbing his scarlet hand

"It worked!" One started to cheer but Thorn's "Where the hell did you get that?" interrupted his little victory.

"Wha?"

"That!" he pointed to One's chest noticing it for the first time. The Waltz looked down at his necklace which was now dangling loose from his open cloak. It was a milky stone with little craters and holes all over it, he had found a bit of twine on the ground in the courtyard and strung the stone onto it and hung it about his neck. "This? This is a rock from your rock collection, Thorn. You said I could rummage through it and pick out any stone I want as long as it's one of the ugly ones-this was the only ugly one I could find!"

Thorn's eye twitched violently "You imbecile!" he snapped "That is the pumice peiece we have extracted from the Princess!" he turned to Zorn and slapped his cheek "You gave him the wrong bag, you idiot!"

"That wasn't my fault! It's your fault for putting your stupid collection in the same sorta bag!" he returned with a rather pitiful little slap of his own-he was using his battered arm mind you. They began a very intense bitch slap, One looking on with mild interest.

Come to think of it, those rocks did look a little colorful and pretty.

Just then he raised his fist.

"OOOHH OOOOH! I have an Idea!"

The Twins looked up from their little scuffle, still gripping each others throats.

"How about I use Ark to destroy Cleyra instead of Odin? I know it would mean altering the whole story plot but it would get the job done you know? Without any possible..survivors?" he smiled nervously at them. They exchanged glances, doing that mad eye code then looked back at the All Powerful Waltz...

…

"Hey One what the hell was that huge explosion up there?"

"Ah that was just me."

"Seriously that was you?" asked incredulous

"Pretty much yeah."

"Crap I knew those beans were a bad idea!"

"Wha-NO! No, I didn't fart! Listen.."

He told them all about the Eidolon

"Sounds pretty psychotic to me."

"Yeah if that thing blew up an entire mountain imagine what else it could do! One, If i were you I wouldn't summon that thing again, it might blow off half of the Earth next!"

"Crap! You may be right! No-wait I may just have to summon it one more time, the Twins are gonna ask Kuja if we could summon him instead of Odin, at first they were a bit antsy about the idea it kinda alternating the whole FFIX story plot and all, but then Thorn was like 'Well its pretty much screwed up anyway with the three of us surviving and succeeding in capturing the princess so the different Eidolon will not really be much of a big change compared to that."

"Right.."

**Coming up next: Kuja makes a deal with the devil, One and Two commence to perving on unsuspecting foxes (namely Beatrix and her crew) and Three has finally tuned in with his inner killer once again…chapter may contain violence and strong language throughout, including suggestive humor and complete silliness**.


End file.
